A christmas wish
by cindygirl
Summary: What happens when Rin makes a wish on the brightest star in the night? What if that wish has something to do with a certain miko being her mother? Will Sesshoumaru make sure her wish gets granted? Or will his feelings get in the way? SessKag


What happens when Rin makes a wish on the brightest star in the night? What if that wish has something to do with a certain miko being her mother? Will Sesshoumaru make sure her wish gets granted? Or will his feelings get in the way?

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with Inuyasha. I write for pure enjoyment and gain no profit from writing or publishing these stories. These stories are completely fictional.

This is a one shot. I hope that you will enjoy it.

A Christmas Wish

The sound of running feet could be heard in the night. The half moon was high in the sky as a lone figure ran for her life. Her blue/black hair glowed brightly against the moons rays, flowing behind her like long fingers as she ran. Her ivory skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat as the cold air hit her in the face. Powerful legs were pumping hard, as she lifted her knees up high to run through the thick snow that covered the ground.

The sounds of trees crashing in the distance could be heard as the Oni chased after the onna. A feral howl was given as it warned off all that would try to get his prey. He would not let her escape him. She was but a tasty morsel for his empty stomach as he chased after her.

The Onna was not hard to track, as her scent was heavenly to his senses. The aroma of Jasmine filled the air as the chase continued. The sound of her breathing was a loud call in the silent night, plus the trail she was leaving in her wake was easy enough to follow. Never once did he falter in his stride as the predator pursued his prey.

The Oni that was after her had powerful legs that were pumping hard as he plowed his way through the deep snow. He was closing in on her as she struggled to stay ahead. It was hard to run but she continued. She needed to get away from him as soon as possible.

She had encountered the Oni near a ningen village; it was about to attack when she caught his attention. She ran to lead him away from the village and he followed, thinking that he could get an easy meal if he did.

When the girl was far enough away from the village she hid her scent and aura. Calling on the forces of nature a small gust of wind came up behind her as her trail was wiped away from the ground. She left no tracks as she continued to run.

She stopped on the crest of a hill as she hid behind a tree and watched. She slowed her breathing so that the Oni wouldn't detect her. She observed, as the Oni came into the clearing, scenting the air but he couldn't pick up her trail. He was looking around the area when he noticed that her tracks had just disappeared. They lead to the middle of the clearing and then vanished.

The Oni was confused. There was no way a simple onna could out run him. He stood quietly as he listened. He could not pick up on her breathing anymore. Frustrated he howled into the night. Angry that he had lost his prey, this night he would go hungry as he moved away looking for his next victim, forgetting about the village that he was about to attack earlier.

Kagome slowly sat down at the base of the tree when she saw that the Oni was leaving the area. She was thankful that she could get him away from the village. He had no right to attack the ningen village when there was so much other prey that he could hunt in this area.

She would let him live this time but the next time she encountered him and is about to attack another village she would kill it. She could not let the Oni develop a taste for ningen flesh. Once they did they would not stop until they were killed.

Kagome looked around the area. She had no idea where she was as she stood on her feet and continued on her way. She needed to find suitable shelter for the night as she continued to walk.

Soon she found an empty cave as she approached with caution. She didn't know if anything was inside the cave as she stretched out her senses. She found no youkai, or anything else for that matter, as she started to make her way into the cave.

There was wood just outside the cave's entrance as she gathered what she could carry in her arms and walked inside. She walked until she was sure that the fire she would make would not be seen from the outside. She put what she had in her arms on the ground, as she removed her pack from her shoulders and rolled them.

It felt good to lower her bag. It was heavy, but in it, she carried everything she needed. Her bag was the only thing that she had to remind her of where she came from.

The miko set about collecting more wood, she wanted enough to last her through the remainder of the night. When she thought she had enough she placed a barrier at the mouth of the cave and went back to the place she selected to rest for the night.

Kagome got a good fire going as she warmed some water to drink some tea. When her water was hot she poured into a cup and then added some tea leafs. She went and sat against the wall of the cave as she gently blew over the mouth of the cup to cool her tea. When she thought it was cool enough she then took a drink. She savored the feeling of the hot tea going down her throat as it warmed her stomach on this cold winter night.

She closed her eyes as she thought back on the last 6 years. It has been six years since she fell through the well in her home. Six long years that she has spent here in the Warring states era of Japan.

She had reached her goal of finishing school and then set her mind on gathering the remaining jewel shards. She had gone home less as the hunt for the jewel took on a more demanding role.

Six months after her graduation from high school they finally meet up with Naraku and the final battle ensued. They had finally won against the evil hanyou as the Shikon No Tama was whole once again.

Kagome remembered that day well as it had changed her life forever. She thought back to that day and remembered how the fates had changed her life.

---Flash Back---

It was finally over. The fight to get the Shikon No Tama back from Naraku had been won. It had been a hard battle and one that they almost lost. Naraku had made the mistake of going after Rin, the human child that traveled with Sesshoumaru.

Kagome, seeing that Naraku was about to kill the little girl, got in the way as her bow glowed brightly with power in her hand. She had stopped his attack as she protected Rin from getting hurt. After she got the stupid toad to get Rin out of harms way she turned her attention to the evil hanyou, who has been a thorn in her side since she came to this era.

Her anger was peaked, as she bought forth, from deep within her body, the power, which laid dormant for such a long time. She had no idea how she did it but at that point in time she didn't care.

Kagome grabbed hold of a tentacle that was coming her way and held it in her hands, she channeled her powers through her hands, as she started to purify the evil that was in front of her. She never let go of him as wave after wave of her purifying magic pulsed through her hands and into Naraku's body.

Naraku gave a cry of anguish as he tried to get free from the miko's grip. He was calling upon the dark power of the jewel to help him in his fight. But he never noticed that Kagome's power was slowly purifying the jewel that he so coveted.

Slowly the black jewel started to regain its purity and when it was finally cleansed of the evil that was inside it, the jewel burned the evil that was holding it.

Kagome let go long enough to catch the jewel as it flew into her hand. With the jewel now pure, Naraku was powerless to defend himself. Her friends attacked without mercy as waves of winds scars, Hirakotsu, and the monk's wind tunnel, swept through the area.

Sesshoumaru had been there for the final assault on Naraku, as his dragon strike ripped through the area slowly taking apart the evil hanyou.

Kagome finally stood on her feet as she regained some of her strength and notched an arrow. She breathed in deeply and held her breath, waiting for her shot. When it came she yelled, "MOVE!" All those that were fighting Naraku moved out of the way as Kagome's arrow flew through the air. It hit Naraku in the chest as he cried out in agony. Within moments Naraku was no more as all that was left of him was a pile of dust on the ground.

Kagome stood there panting hard as she looked for her friends. All had survived the encounter with just miner cuts and bruises. Sesshoumaru she observed had left the area along with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un.

Then Kagome noticed when Inuyasha and Kikyou were moving in her direction. She held the jewel tight in her hand, knowing what the hanyou wanted from her. She had promised that he could have the jewel, once it was whole.

Kikyou stood back as she watched Inuyasha approach her reincarnation. She knew that the hanyou would get the jewel from Kagome and then she would be alive once again. She will be able to protect the jewel like she was meant to do all those years ago.

A smirk came to her lips as she thought that she has finally won against the girl. Inuyasha was hers and there was nothing that Kagome could do about it. Soon she would have her soul back and the girl from the future will be no more. She watched with bated breath to see what was going to happen.

Inuyasha approached Kagome with one thing on his mind. He needed the jewel to make Kikyou alive once more. Now that Naraku was gone they could go on and live the life that they were meant to live before all this started.

He stopped just a foot away from Kagome. He breathed in deeply to calm himself and said, "Kagome, I want the jewel. You said that when it was whole that I could make a wish on it. I know what I'm going to wish for. So give me the jewel."

Tears started to form in Kagome's eyes as she heard what Inuyasha had to say. She knew, she knew deep down in her heart that he had made his choice. He had chosen Kikyou and now he would wish her to be alive once more.

Kagome closed her eyes as tears started to come down her cheeks. She extended her hand out to the hanyou and when she opened it, there was the Tama in all its glory. It was shinning brightly in the palm of her hand as Inuyasha approached to take the jewel.

Inuyasha was not expecting the jewel to attack him, when he touched the jewel it started to purify him as he quickly pulled his hand away and yelped. He looked at his hand and noticed how burned it was. He turned his angry eyes toward Kagome and yelled, "What the fuck did you that for? You said that the jewel was mine!"

Kagome turned her watery eyes towards Inuyasha when she felt the pulse from the jewel. She saw as the jewel attacked Inuyasha and he backed away from her. She had no idea what was going on as she continued to stare at the jewel.

Kikyou was angry that her reincarnation would not give up the jewel. She walked past Inuyasha as she tried to take the jewel away from Kagome. She shrieked as a powerful blast came from the jewel and it threw her across the clearing. She hit a tree hard as she slid down to the ground unconscious.

Inuyasha, seeing that Kagome had attacked his mate, moved to strike. The jewel pulsed again, placing a powerful barrier around Kagome, and fought off Inuyasha's attack.

Inuyasha landed across the clearing as his eyes started to turn red with anger. The jewel was his and he wanted it. But before he could move to attack, he was encased in another barrier, making it impossible for him to move. He howled his anger as he fought to be released.

Then everyone stopped what he or she was doing, when they heard the new voices in the clearing. They were powerful voices that spoke with authority. You could tell that there were four distinct voices, those of two males and two females.

"We are the souls of the Shikon No Tama. We will not allow one such as you to defile the jewel once again. It has been finally cleansed of its malice and to make the wish that you desire, Inuyasha, will taint it beyond purification.

We have decided that we want to live and therefore we need a vessel that can protect the power of the jewel. We have chosen this miko as the vessel. We will make it so that no one can ever possess the jewel ever again. We shall live to protect this land and this girl's heart is big and pure enough to allow us to do this."

The jewel started to glow as its power grew. The jewel that was sitting in the palm of Kagome's hand rose into the air as it gained power. The power was so great that the jewel broke into a million little pieces as it started to go around Kagome's body.

Kagome had no idea what was going on. The jewel broke once again but this time even smaller than before as it was circling her body. Then Kagome felt pain beyond her wildest dreams as the pieces of the shards embedded themselves in her skin.

Kagome screamed as her body absorbed the jewel once again to become one with it. Kagome's eyes turned white as the souls took over her body. She stood straight up as she looked at the undead miko.

When she spoke it was the four voices of the Tama that came out of her mouth. "In order for us to live in this world we must have our soul complete. You, Kikyou, are not of this world. You have long since passed on to the next life. You are no longer needed in this world and therefore we will take what is rightfully ours."

---oOo---

Kikyou had awakened to see her reincarnation screaming in pain. She got up off the ground as she looked to see what was going on. She saw Inuyasha being contained in a barrier as another barrier surrounded the girl.

She looked for the jewel but she didn't see it anywhere in the area. She walked toward Inuyasha and was about to ask him a question when she heard the strange voices that came from Kagome's mouth. She was scared when she noticed the change in Kagome's eyes. Kikyou's eyes opened wide when she finally realized what Kagome had said. She took a step back, away from Inuyasha, as she muttered a soft, "No."

Kikyou screamed as the souls that were within her body were released and the final piece of Kagome's soul went back to her. Kikyou fell to the ground dead as Inuyasha howled in anguish.

Kagome saw everything that was happening around her. She saw when Kikyou fell to the ground, dead, as the remaining piece of her soul, came back to her in a rush. She turned her attention to the four souls as she pleaded, "Please, please don't take her life away because of me. I will do what is required of me, but give Kikyou her life back. I only wish for Inuyasha's happiness and if she is dead then it will slowly kill me because I was the cause of her death."

The four souls took in what the young miko was saying. They knew that what she was saying was the truth. They could not have her roaming the lands heartbroken over a hanyou that never gave her a chance at love. They knew that there was someone out there for her but she must wait to be united with him. They all came to an agreement as they granted her wish.

Kikyou's body was surrounded with a pale pink aura. They gave her back her life along with a new soul to live with. They saw as she started to move and removed the barrier from around the hanyou to allow him to go to her.

Inuyasha rushed to Kikyou's side as he brought her body into his embrace. She was alive, she was alive and she had a real body this time. He looked back over his shoulder as he saw Kagome standing there in the middle of the clearing looking at him. He turned his attention back to his mate as he softly said, "Kikyou, are you all right?"

Kikyou opened her eyes to see that she was still alive. She felt different though as she felt that she had a warm and breathing body. She looked up to see Inuyasha looking down at her as she took in her first deep breath of her new life. That's when she noticed. She no longer had any spiritual powers what so ever.

She turned her heated eyes toward Kagome as she hissed, "What did you do to me? Why don't I have any of my spiritual powers any more?"

Kagome looked at Kikyou as the four souls answered her questions, "We have given you the life that you desired when you asked the hanyou to wish to be a human. You wanted to be an ordinary woman, to have an ordinary life, and that is what you will have. You no longer have any spiritual powers and will be of no threat to the youkai of this era. You wished to be mated to the hanyou and now you have your chance.

We gave you this life only because this vessel would be heartbroken if you seized to exist because we retrieved our soul. Now the hanyou has his mate back and this vessel will be happy for him."

Kikyou didn't know what to do. She wanted to be an ordinary woman but she wanted a human husband not a hanyou. She didn't know what she was going to do now. She felt vulnerable, not being able to protect herself from any youkai. It was the first time in her life that she was without her spiritual powers and she didn't like it.

She felt herself being picked up as she looked up to see Inuyasha holding her in his embrace. She had no idea where he was taking her as he took off into the forest with Kikyou in his arms.

Kagome felt her heart break as she watched her hanyou run off with Kikyou. She always knew that he would choose her and now she had her answer. She turned as she saw her friend approaching her and they all left the clearing to go back to Kaede's village.

Upon her return Kagome discovered that the well has been sealed. She had no way of going home ever again. She cried for days as her friends tried to console her. Her constant companion was Shippo as he tried to ease her loneliness.

Kagome lived her life in the village with her friends. Sango and Miroku stayed at the village with Kaede knowing that there was nothing for them at the old slayer village. Sango and Miroku eventually married and settled down. Sango got pregnant just after getting married and gave birth to her first son just nine months later.

Kagome stayed in the village for a few years then at the insistence of the four souls she left the village to wander across the lands. She traveled the lands with Shippo. He would not leave her side as he considered her his mother. She raised Shippo as best she could, but there was one thing she could not give him, and that was training in his demonic powers.

Then one day they helped a clan of kitsune and in gratitude for helping them they offered to train Shippo in his demonic powers. It was a tearful goodbye as she left Shippo with them so he could grow strong.

Kagome continued to roam the lands. She kept away from the western territories, not wishing to invoke the wrath of the inu youkai that ruled there. She knew that he didn't like her so she returned the favor and stayed out of his way.

Then one day she was walking through the forest when she heard a child scream for help. Kagome grabbed her bow as she took off in the direction of the scream. She finally reached the area where the child was located, only to see her surrounded by lizard youkai. She was small enough to dodge in between their legs to escape, as she made a break for the forest.

Kagome took off after her as she locked an arrow in her bow and took aim. When she had her shot she took it and killed several youkai before they turned their attention towards her. She was much better than the small child, she would satisfy their hunger better.

The youkais attacked as Kagome's arrows sailed through the air and killed many of them. Her bow became her weapon as she channeled her powers through it and then killed the remaining youkais that came in contact with it.

She turned looking for the child as she found her hiding behind a tree. She walked slowly towards her as she said, "Come out little one, I won't hurt you."

Rin saw the pretty lady that saved her from the youkai that wanted to do her harm. Tears of joy were running down her cheeks as she came out of her hiding place and ran towards the pretty lady. She plowed right into her as she wrapped her arms around her waist and cried.

Kagome held on to her as she tried to sooth the child. When she finally calmed down she pulled her away to looked at her. Her eyes opened wide when she finally realized who this child was. Her heart went out to the unofficial daughter of her heart as she said, "Rin! What are you doing out here all by yourself? Where is Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Rin looked up and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. She looked at the pretty lady and noticed that it was Kagome. She smiled a big toothy smile for her as she said, "Kagome-sama! Rin is happy to see you! Lord Sesshoumaru went away and left Rin with Jaken. Rin wondered away from camp and that's when Rin meet those bad youkai. Can you help Rin find Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the young girl. She had taken to the girl when Sesshoumaru had joined their little group to help fight against Naraku. She had a special place in her heart for her. She loved her as her daughter and no one could tell her other wise. Shippo was her son and Rin was her daughter. They were the children that she couldn't have. She lived a solitary life with no one to love but the children that had caught her heart.

She took Rin's hand as she said, "I will help you find Lord Sesshoumaru, but first lets get you cleaned up. You're all dirty and I don't want Lord Sesshoumaru to see you like this." She then headed in the direction of a hot springs that she had passed not long ago.

Once Rin was cleaned she reached into her bag and pulled a pretty blue kimono for her. She turned as she said, "Rin I have this for you. I have been carrying it with me for the next time I meet up with you. I hope you like it."

Rin looked at the kimono as tears formed in her eyes. It was the most beautiful kimono she has ever seen. It was blue and on it there were little white Inu's that were running along the hem of the kimono. It had a little white obi to go along with it. She turned her eyes toward Kagome, "It's beautiful Kagome-sama! Is this really for Rin?"

"Yes Rin, this is for you. I want you to have it." Kagome replied in a motherly voice. Rin got dressed in her new kimono and then let Kagome comb her hair out. When Kagome was done she looked very pretty in the new kimono that she had gotten for her. She then gave Rin some dried meat that she had in her bag and watched her eat. Once the daughter of her heart had been bathed and feed Kagome turned to the task at hand.

Kagome closed her eyes as she let her aura wonder through the area. She found were the nasty little toad was located. She opened her eyes and took Rin's hand as she led her back to her camp.

Kagome kept her senses opened making sure that Sesshoumaru did not catch her in the area. Once she found Sesshoumaru's camp she gave the little toad a piece of her mind.

---oOo---

Jaken had been worried sick at having lost the ningen child. His lord was going to kill him if anything happened to Rin. He was told to watch over the child but she was so impetuous. She would always take off without him knowing about it.

Now he sat in his camp wondering what he was going to tell his lord upon his return. He was deep in thought when he heard, "Master Jaken!"

Jaken looked up in time to see Rin coming towards him with another ningen wench. He stood on his small legs, with the staff of two heads in front of him. He tried to look intimidating but it really didn't work, "Rin! Where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you, and who is this wench that you have brought here?"

Kagome huffed when she heard his words, "I suggest Jaken that you reframe from calling me names or your lord and master will have one less vassal to worry about. I trust that you will be keeping a closer eye on Rin now that she has returned. I don't want her in any more danger."

"WENCH! Who are you to talk to me in such a manner? I am the loyal vassal to the Lord of the West and you will show me respect!" Yelled Jaken as he stood his ground. Then he found himself off the ground as Kagome grabbed him by the back of his kimono and said in a deadly voice, "You let Rin wonder around one more time and I promise you that I will come back and purify your ass. If it were not for me a bunch of lizard youkai would have killed her. Then what would your Lord do to you?"

Jaken shook in fear. He knew that if anyone would make that threat come to pass it would be this wench.

Kagome dropped Jaken on his ass as she walked back to Rin. She hugged the little girl as she said, "Rin, don't wonder off again. I want you to stay close to Ah-Un. I know that he can and will protect you."

"Rin promises to stay by Ah-Un. Will I see you again Kagome-sama?" Rin asked as tears formed in her eyes.

Kagome hugged the child even more as she said, "Yes Rin, you will see me again. I will try to come and see you when the first snow falls to the ground. It will be time for the winter solstice and I will have another present for you. But you must be good until I see you again."

"Rin promises to be good, Kagome-sama." Rin replied happily.

Kagome let go of Rin as she got up to leave. She walked back the way she came as she looked over her shoulder and waved at the little girl. Her heart went out to her as she walked away. Promising to return when it was almost Christmas.

---End of Flash Back---

Kagome let a tear drop down her cheek as she slowly wiped it away. It has been six months since she has seen Rin. She had promised to see her when the first snow fell from the sky and that is where she was heading. Christmas was still a full week away and she wanted to see her daughter before then.

She had brought her some gifts that she hoped she liked, as she brought her warm cup of tea back to her lips and drank the last of it. She cleaned up her mess as she laid down to rest. In the morning she would be able to find Rin. She could feel that Rin was close by. She just hoped that Sesshoumaru would let her spend some time with her.

---oOo---

Sesshoumaru was not a happy youkai at the moment. His ward had insisted that he find the miko that belonged to his brother. She had said that the miko would be looking for her because of a promise she had made to the girl six moons ago.

Imagine his surprise when he came back from his patrol and found that his ward was freshly bathed and dressed in a new kimono. Her hair had been brushed to the point where it went straight down her back in a pool of liquid ebony. His heart swelled with pride at the beauty that the daughter of his heart projected. He also growled possessively for no one would take her away from him.

When he inquired where she had gotten the kimono Rin had happily told him that the miko Kagome had given it to her. She had sat down and explained what had happened as a icy look fell upon the kappa for letting his ward wonder away from his care.

To his surprise that was the last time she wondered away from him and has been very good up to this point. She had almost been in a fit of tears as she requested that he find the miko for her. The miko had promised to come to her when the first snow hit the ground.

He had given in to her request only because she never really asked for anything. Yes he took care of her but she never asked for anything in return. He would give her this if only to see her smile.

So here he was walking through the thick snow, towards what he felt was the miko's aura. He furrowed his eyebrows together deep in thought, 'This feels like the miko's aura but it's a lot more powerful than before. I have never known her to hold this much power. Then there is her scent. It has changed from the last time I have seen her. The fresh scent of Jasmine is still there but there was another more powerful scent, like the calm before a storm.

Plus I do not sense the idiot half-breed with her. Why is he not with her? I thought that she was his bitch.'

Sesshoumaru continued to walk when he stopped at an open field. It was covered with snow as he stood there waiting. Rin had walked up next to him and stopped. She was dressed in her Fuyumono (winter clothing) to keep her warm.

The wind was blowing gently across the field as the snow moved with its caress. There in the middle of the snow, a lone figure was walking slowly towards them. Her blue/black hair was blowing in the wind as it moved it off to the side. She was dressed in just her miko garbs as she came closer to their location.

---oOo---

Kagome had awoken before dawn. She felt that Rin was near as she gathered her things and left the cave that she had occupied for the night. She felt a powerful aura as she started to walk in Rin's direction. She knew that Sesshoumaru was with her. She only hoped that he would allow her to spend some time with Rin. But she was prepared to leave after she had given the girl her gifts.

Kagome continued to walk when she reached an opened field, she could tell that Rin was on the other side of the field as she continued on her way. Her heart was filling with joy at seeing the little girl again. She hoped that she had been behaving and has not wondered off again.

The wind picked up as a small snowstorm blew across the field. Kagome felt her hair moving with the wind as she continued on her way. She was getting closer to her hearts desire as she saw the figure of the imposing Lord of the West standing there waiting for her.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It wouldn't due for her to get nervous, she knew that she could do this. She saw Rin standing next to Sesshoumaru. She was wrapped in a warm fur cloak, with a hood, that protected her against the chilly wind.

She stopped right in front of Sesshoumaru as she looked into his eyes. She bowed deeply to him as she said in a respectful tone of voice, "Lord Sesshoumaru, I am happy to see you. I humbly request your permission to visit with Lady Rin. I promise not to take up too much of your time since I know that you are a busy Taiyoukai."

Sesshoumaru could not believe that this was the miko that traveled with his half brother. She was more powerful than before. Her scent had definitely changed, but he also noticed that she was not a mortal anymore but an immortal. This surprised him the most, 'I wonder what happened to her to make her an immortal.'

He heard how polite she was towards him and her request. She understood that he was a busy Taiyoukai and didn't wish to take up too much of his time. He looked out the corner of his eye and noticed how anxious his ward was. She wanted to run to the miko but she would stay by his side until he gave her permission.

He looked at the miko again, "Miko, why did you ask to see this Sesshoumaru's ward?"

Kagome stood straight as she answered, "I only wanted to give Rin a gift. It is a tradition from my village for this time of year. A gift is given from the heart to the ones that we consider friend or family."

Sesshoumaru raised a delicate eyebrow at her answer. "What tradition is this? I have never heard ningens practicing such a tradition before."

Kagome smiled as she said, "Its called Christmas. It's a special time of year for us, for me, and my family. It's the time of year where we show our love for one another. We put our differences aside and come together for hope and peace. Christmas is not for another 6 days, but since I do not know where I will be or if I will ever get to see Rin again, I have come now to give her my gifts, with your permission."

Sesshoumaru was curious about this Christmas as he looked at his ward and nodded.

Rin saw her lord give his permission for her to approach Kagome. She smiled wide as she turned and rushed towards the miko. She ran as fast as she could and was enveloped in a warm embrace as Kagome caught her in a huge hug.

Kagome saw Rin running towards her as she opened her arms wide to welcome her. As soon as the girl hit her chest she brought her arms down and held her. Her heart was filled with joy, knowing that Sesshoumaru had allowed her to just visit with the girl for just a bit.

Kagome sat down on the ground as she held Rin close to her. She then remembered that she didn't have much time as she pulled her bag next to her and then opened it.

Kagome pulled out the most beautiful doll that Rin has ever seen. She was dressed in an orange kimono with white sakura blossoms going down the sleeves and around the bottom of her kimono. The doll had a white obi wrapped around her waist. She also had a sword and fan that were tucked into the obi. She had black hair and beautiful brown eyes. She almost looked to be made of glass but she wasn't.

Kagome watched as Rin looked at the doll she had given her. It was the closest thing she could find that looked like the daughter of her heart. "Rin do you like it?"

Rin looked at the gift she had been given as tears formed in her eyes. It was the first gift that she had ever been given. She thought that the doll looked like Kagome as she heard her question. She looked up and said, "Rin thinks she is the prettiest doll Rin has ever seen. Is this really for Rin to keep?"

"Yes Rin its yours to keep if you have been a good girl like I have asked you to be. Have you wandered off again after I found you the last time?" Asked Kagome in a very motherly way.

Rin quickly turned and answered, "Rin has been good Kagome-sama! Rin has not wandered off and has stayed by Ah-Un just like you asked Rin to do."

Kagome smiled and said, "Then the doll is yours to keep. Take good care of her." She then reached in her bag and pulled out another small bag. She gave it to Rin and said, "If you put her in here she will be protected while you travel. I have put a spell on the bag that will protect anything you put inside of it. You can also put a lot of things in here and your bag will never get heavy and will hold whatever you put in it."

Kagome then opened the bag and pulled out another beautiful kimono that she had gotten for the girl. This one was green with a brown obi. It had beautiful butterflies flying around the fabric.

Kagome then found herself on ground with a very happy child on her chest. She brought her arms around as she hugged Rin again. Then she heard, "Kagome-sama can you tell Rin about this Chris… Christmas?"

Kagome sat up as she held Rin in her arms. She then proceeded to tell the child about Christmas. "Christmas is the time of year where everyone gets together with their family and friends. They spend the day together and then eat a very large meal. They give gifts to one another and feel the joy of being together.

It is a time of year where we can put all our differences aside for one day and not fight. It is also a time of year where we remember the ones that have left us and wish them the best, hoping that they are in a place that they are loved and at peace.

But before Christmas we can all make a wish. We look for the brightest star in the sky, which is the Northern Star and make a wish upon it, if you wish hard enough your wish may come true."

Rin thought about what Kagome had said to her. She thought that this was indeed a wonderful time to be with family. She didn't have any family left, they were all killed by bandits a long time ago. But she had her Lord Sesshoumaru, Jaken, plus she had Ah-Un. She loved them all so that makes them her family.

But she was missing something in her life. She didn't have a mother to hold and comfort her when she was troubled. She didn't have a mother that would take care of her like Kagome did when she got lost. She knew that she was growing closer to Kagome and she never wanted her to leave but she also understood that her lord would not let Kagome come along with her.

Rin felt herself being picked up as she was stood on her feet. She looked to see that Kagome was getting up off the ground as she brushed the snow off her clothes.

Kagome knew it was time to leave, she had taken up too much of Sesshoumaru's time and she wanted to make sure that she would be allowed to see Rin again. She reached into her bag as she got something that looked like two ropes. She gave them to Rin and said, "This is for Ah-Un, it is a present from me for taking such good care of you."

Rin squealed with joy as she took the rope and ran towards the dragon, she gave one rope to each dragonhead as she watched them eat their treat. The rope was made of dry grasses with some honey that were braided together, Kagome knew that the dragon would like the treat.

Kagome then turned her attention to the toad that traveled with Sesshoumaru. She put her hand into her bag and pulled out another bag, but this one was much smaller than her own. She leaned down and said, "Jaken, this is for you. I want you to take better care of Rin when she is felt in your care from now on, or the next time you will receive a piece of coal from me for not taking care of Rin."

Jaken eyes opened wide as he noticed the fine leather bag she gave him. It had his name written on it in kanji. It was also adorned with the seal of the Western Lands, showing that he was the vassal to his lord. He bowed to the miko in gratitude as he said, "I promise to pay more attention to her and make sure that she does not leave my side."

Kagome smiled, as she reached inside the bag and pulled out some cloths and very thin oil. "Jaken, this will help you polish your staff of two heads. The cloths will make the wood shine." Jaken was at a loss for words for the first time in his life. This wench had given him gifts and she seemed very sincere with what she was doing. Could he have been wrong about the wench that had traveled with the half-breed?

Kagome then turned her attention to the demon lord as she reached into her bag and pulled out a very small box. She took a deep breath and said, "This is for you Lord Sesshoumaru. For helping me… for helping us defeat Naraku, it's not much but it is a token of my gratitude."

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do as he accepted the small box from the miko. When he opened it, there was a small pendant inside. It was a simple pendant there was an inu that was engraved on it along with the crescent moon.

Kagome blushed as she said, "Lord Sesshoumaru if you wear the gift I have given you it will protect you. I have put a protection spell on it that will keep you safe, not from other youkai, but from ningen priest or miko's. I know that you are a powerful youkai but if they try to attack you as a group even you might fall. This will protect you against their Reiyouku and Houriki.

I want to thank you for allowing me to spend a little time with Rin. Now I will leave you. Please take care of her."

Kagome turned as she walked away. Tears were forming in her eyes as her heart broke for leaving the only thing that brightened her life. She knew that she would never have children of her own but she loved Rin as a daughter.

Sesshoumaru was stunned by what the little miko had said. 'She put a protection spell that will protect me from other priest and miko's? I do not need protection from mire ningens.'

Sesshoumaru looked at the pendant with interest, he didn't understand it but he felt the powerful urge to put it on. He slipped it over his head as he moved his hair out of the way. When the pendent settled on his skin he felt a pulse of power. It surrounded his body in warmth. He could tell that it had a powerful protection spell on it.

Sesshoumaru reached up to adjust the pendant around his neck. He heard a grasp from Rin as he heard her say, "Lord Sesshoumaru! You have your other arm now."

Sesshoumaru looked at his newly regenerated arm. It looked exactly like his other arm and felt just as powerful. His eyes opened wide when he realized what the miko had done.

Yes she had placed a protection spell on the pedant but at the same time she invoked a healing spell with it. When he put the pendant on it activated the spell that allowed his own body to heal the wound that his brother had given him. He growled as he looked for the miko, but to his surprise she was gone from the area. He could not detect her aura or scent.

He turned on his heels and left the area. The sun was starting to go down and he needed to find a place for Rin to rest for the night. He would then go out and look for the miko after Rin was asleep for the night.

---oOo---

Kagome had turned and left Rin standing there with the Taiyoukai. She used her powers to cause the wind to whip around the area to hide her escape. Then she cast her spell concealing her location as she watched from behind a tree in the forest to see what the Taiyoukai was going to do next.

Her gift served two purposes.

One the pendant will protect him from holy powers. She could not take the risk of him getting purified and then leaving the daughter of her heart alone again.

Two, she had secretly added a healing spell to it. It would heal his wounds quickly so he would be able to protect her daughter. Plus she added something special to the healing spell that she cast. It would rejuvenate his arm once the pendant was around his neck.

She had learned a few years ago that youkai could rejuvenate lost appendages. She learned that most could grow a new limb in about two years. She thought on this and wondered why Sesshoumaru never grew his arm back.

She started to analyze his problem and then remembered something that was key. Sesshoumaru, in his bid to get back the Tetsusaiga had taken a human arm from Naraku. When Inuyasha ripped it off she was sure that she had seen some miasma being released into the air. Naraku's miasma was powerful enough to prevent the Taiyoukai from rejuvenating his arm.

She watched with satisfaction as her spell worked to get rid of the miasma that was preventing him from regrowing his arm back and then as her healing powers kicked in to rejuvenate the arm.

She had noticed Rin's joy at seeing that her lord had his left arm back as she observed the surprised look the Taiyoukai had in his eyes. His eyes had turned red as he looked for her. She knew that she had to leave the area as fast as possible. It wouldn't be good for her to still be on his lands when night came. He would be looking for her once Rin was settled for the night.

She watched as he turned on his heels and left the area, with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un following closely behind him.

She was alone again as she turned and headed back the way she had came. She was heading home, or what she called home in this era. She could not build a hut for herself so she found a cave not too far away that she now lived in. It was just on the border of the Western Lands. She was close just in case Rin needed her.

When she would travel around the area helping the villagers out they would pay her with whatever she wanted. That is how she got the gifts she had given Sesshoumaru's pack. They were especially made for her based on what she had told the villagers she needed.

Kagome continued making her way home as she was deep in thought. She often traveled this way always thinking about her life.

In a world full of people she lived a lonely existence. She could be in a village full of people and she could still feel utterly alone. No one would talk to her unless she was buying something from a merchant. No one ever offered her a kind word or even offered a hand out to her in friendship. The only one's who would always welcome her were the village children.

The children always came running to her when they saw her coming. They would all gather around her and she would often sit with them and tell them stories, or just play games with them. Then it all would end, when the children would be called away by their mothers, to come and eat. She would be alone again as she wondered from village to village.

She had run into Inuyasha once in her travels. He had mated Kikyou but found that the life that he so desired with his first love was not the life that he had. Yes Kikyou had mated with him but the elder miko was not happy in her new life.

Kikyou didn't have her Reiyouku and Inuyasha was still a hanyou. Those were two things that she wanted to change in her life but she couldn't. They had yet to have any pups because she refused to give him any.

Inuyasha had realized his mistake but it was too late for him to correct it. He was now mated and he would stay true to his choice.

Kagome was so deep in her thoughts that she never noticed the white wolf that was following her. The wolf was an older wolf that has lived for a very long time. His hind leg had been injured when he saved the life of one of the wolves from his clan. They had repaid him by casting him out of their pack making him wonder around on his own to die. With no way to catch food, he was already starving.

The wolf really did not like to kill ningens for food but if it meant that he would have his stomach full then he would do what he had to in order to survive. He had spotted this onna walking all by herself through the woods. She had not noticed his presence as he stalked his prey. He chose carefully what he wanted to do. He knew that she was a miko and with one arrow she could end his life.

He hobbled along behind her as he made his plan. Once he saw his chance he pounced on his prey. He meant to kill her with one swipe of his claws but the miko had sensed him and turned just in time to avoid the killing blow.

Kagome senses came alive when she felt danger was coming. She felt the youkai behind her pounce as she turned to avoid the attack. Unfortunately for Kagome she was not fast enough, his claws caught her on her back as he raked his claws down in one swift movement.

The pain was great and it caused a great deal of damage. She could barely move her bow arm now, even though she still held her bow in that hand, and had no way to defend herself. She turned as she saw the elder white wolf. Yes he was a youkai but he did not have a human form. He was big and still powerful even though one of his legs was injured.

Kagome reached out with her mind as she asked, _"Elder, why do you attack me? Your clan has never been known to kill ningens as food before."_

The white wolf snarled as he bared his fangs at the young onna, _"I am sorry young one but this one is hungry. I am unable to catch normal prey with the injury that I have. But if I want to live I must eat and you're the only thing that is available to me. Please forgive my actions but I must nourish myself."_

Kagome mind was wheeling with what she could do to get out of this situation. She knew that the elder wolf did not want to kill her but he was hungry. Her eye caught something moving behind the elderly wolf as she made her decision. She reached behind her and pulled an arrow out of her quiver. She notched it in her bow as she quickly brought up her arm and fired.

The arrow sailed close to the wolf youkai as it passed him and went straight for the stag that was wondering around the area behind him. The arrow hit the animal in the neck as it went down hard. Kagome had killed it in one blow as she turned her eyes toward the wolf.

She took a deep breath and said, _"Elder, I will trade you my life for the stag I just killed. It will fill your belly more than this body would. Plus if you moved the caucus to a safe place it will feed you for a few days. It will give you enough nourishment to heal your leg so you can hunt again."_

The white wolf could not believe what he was hearing. This little onna had just killed a stag and was giving it to him, in exchange for her life. He agreed, because he didn't want to eat her. _"Little one I accept your gift plus a life debt to be repaid. I did not want to kill you and you gifted me with a meal that will last me for a few days."_

Kagome was shocked to hear his words. A life debt was a serious thing among youkai and this wolf was giving her one. She really didn't want it but she didn't want to insult him either.

She had to think fast as she said, _"A life debt is not necessary but if you will be my friend then I will accept. Just know that if you ever need my help I will always help those in need. _

_Soon your clan will come looking for you. The new leader they have selected is not what they expected. He is a poor leader and the rest of your clan is coming to realize this. Know that when they come they will be begging for your return."_

The white wolf was angered by her refusal of his life debt but heard her willingness to become his friend. He had never had a friend before and he figured that he could still honor his life debt to her if she was his friend.

He also heard her predictions on his clan coming to seek him out. He was wondering if this young miko was a seer. _"Very well little one, this Howaido would be honored to be your friend. If you should ever need my help I will be there to protect you."_

The elder wolf then turned as he limped off to eat his meal. Knowing that if the little miko ever needed his help he would be there for her.

Kagome watched as Howaido left her alone to go and eat his meal. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he would not turn to eating ningens. She winced in pain as she started to feel something warm going down her back.

She was bleeding heavily and the wound was in a place that was hard for her to reach to heal. She turned as she continued on her way. She was close to her cave and she would be able to take care of her injury once she was home. There was a hot springs in the cave that she could use to clean the wound. She was trying to think of ways to apply medicine as she continued her journey.

Kagome never noticed that she was leaving a trail of blood as she continued to walk.

---oOo---

Sesshoumaru continued to walk until he came upon a cave. It was getting late and the sun was slowly setting over the horizon. His pack stopped as he checked out the cave and discovered that it was safe for them to spend the night in.

The wind was starting to pick up and he knew he needed a warm place for Rin for the night. Once Sesshoumaru gave them the ok to enter the cave Rin and her companions found a place to bed down for the night.

Jaken had gone outside to get some firewood for the evening. When he had gathered enough to last through the night he built a fire in the middle of the cave. The fire along with the two headed dragon, that was a fire type, warmed the cave for the evening.

Rin was sitting down thinking about what Kagome had said. She wondered if she made a wish upon the Northern Star would it really grant her hearts desire. She was curious as she looked at the fire and said, "Lord Sesshoumaru, may Rin ask you a question?"

---oOo---

Sesshoumaru was sitting up against the wall of the cave as he relaxed. He knew that soon Rin would go to bed and he would be free to leave her here so he could go and search for the miko.

His inner beast stirred when he thought about the young miko. His beast has never shown interest in any female before. He was one of the reasons why he was not mated yet. He had seen plenty of beautiful demonesses but none had stirred his beast. They were not powerful enough for his inner inu so he just kept on looking until he found a female that caught his inner inu interest.

He was very surprised when his beast stirred for the little onna. Even now with him just thinking about her his beast wanted to go and find her. He, for one, could not understand why his beast was interested in the ningen onna. Surely it could not desire this particular ningen as a mate?

He knew that the miko had great powers but he would not lower himself to mate with a ningen. Ningens were beneath them and his inner inu had to come to accept that. There was no way he was going to follow in his father's footsteps.

Sesshoumaru was brought out of his musing when he heard Rin talking to him and her question. "Yes Rin, you may ask your question."

Rin took a deep breath as she asked, "Lord Sesshoumaru, what Lady Kagome said, could it be true? Could Rin really make a wish upon the Northern Star and have it granted?"

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say to his ward. He had never heard of this legend. He didn't know if the miko would ever lie to his young ward. He had not smelled any deceit coming from the miko when she had relayed this information to Rin, so she must have been telling the truth to some degree.

"I did not detect any deceit coming from the miko when she told you that legend, Rin. She believes that it will come true if you make a wish upon the Northern Star." Sesshoumaru said as he looked at his ward carefully. He wanted to see what she would do.

Rin thought about what her lord had just said. He believed that the legend was true. She then looked out the cave entrance and noticed that it was already dark outside. She got up as she made her way outside to see the stars. She hoped with all her heart that she could see them. It had stopped snowing earlier and she wondered if the clouds would all be gone by now.

When she got outside the wind was blowing hard through the area as she looked up at the sky. To her surprise the clouds where gone and it was a clear night. Rin looked at all the stars as she tried to find the one that Kagome was talking about.

Sesshoumaru had watched as Rin walked outside. He stood as he followed to see what she was going to do. He was curious to see what she would wish for. He had thought that she had everything her heart desired. So what could she want from the Kami's that he could not gift her with.

He noticed when Rin started looking up at the sky, she was looking for the star that the miko had spoken to her about. He looked at the sky as he helped her locate it. He spotted it behind him as he said, "Rin the star you seek it right over there." He pointed up at the sky to a lone star that shone more brightly than the others.

Rin turned around as she saw the star that her lord had indicated to her. Her eyes opened wide with wonder as she clapped her hands together in joy. She stopped as she put her hands together and interlaced her fingers. She then brought them under her chin as she made the wish that her heart longed for.

"Please Kami-sama, please grant Rin's wish. Rin would really like a mother of her own. Rin's mother died a long time ago and Rin really misses her. You have given Rin a new Otou-san, but he leaves Rin often when he goes and protects his lands. With a new mother Rin will never be left alone. She can teach Rin how to be a real lady so Lord Sesshoumaru could be proud of Rin. Please, Rin really wants a mother to call her own." Rin thought that she was not speaking out loud when she made her wish but her lord had heard every word that she wished for.

Sesshoumaru was shocked to hear what Rin had wished for. 'She wants a mother? I never knew that she was lonely when I leave her to patrol my lands. I thought that Jaken took care of her when I'm gone.'

Rin then turned and went back inside the cave. She went to lie down next to Ah-Un for the night. The dragon was warm and kept her safe while she slept. She did wish with all her heart that the Kami's would grant her wish for Christmas. She really wanted Kagome to be her new mother.

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin went back inside the cave. She had not spoken a word since she had made her wish. His ward just went and laid down next to the dragon. She fell asleep after a few minutes as Sesshoumaru sighed and turn to leave.

But before Sesshoumaru left the cave he turned to his vassal and said, "Jaken, I leave Rin in your care. Make sure she is protected and stays safe, you know what will happen to you if she comes to harm."

Jaken shook with fear as he bowed deeply to his lord and said, "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. I will protect Rin while you are gone."

Sesshoumaru turned and left the warmth of the cave as he entered the cold windy night. He took off in the direction that he had last seen the miko. She had some questions to answer and he was determined to get them.

Sesshoumaru had been searching the area for a couple of hours when he stopped, scanning the area for the little miko. He has not been able to find her as of yet. He could not believe that she has traveled so far once she had left his presence. The wind shifted as a new scent was carried to him. His eyes opened wide when recognized the scent. It was blood and it belonged to the little miko.

Sesshoumaru's beast reared as it snarled out loud. Someone had hurt the little miko and they were going to pay for it with their lives. But first he had to find her. He followed the scent to the clearing where she had been injured. He looked around the area looking for the ningen but he didn't find her. Looking down he spotted a trail of blood as he began to follow it.

He noticed that soon he would be reaching the edge to his territory as he continued to follow the blood trail. He came to the side of a mountain as he noticed that the trail lead right to a wall of rock.

Sesshoumaru furrowed his eyebrows together deep in though, 'If the trail leads here then the miko must be close by.' He looked around the area but he couldn't find her. He sniffed and couldn't pick up her scent. He went back to the area where the blood trail ended. It appeared that she had just walked through rock but that was impossible. Or was it?

Sesshoumaru concentrated on the area in front of him. He put his hand on the wall of rock as he felt the area. That's when he found a powerful barrier that was hiding the entrance to a cave. One of his eyebrows vanished into his hair, as he finally understood what had happened to the miko.

He built up his youki as he channeled it into the palm of his hand. He continued to push until he saw the barrier part to allow him entrance into the cave. He walked through the hole he created and once he was on the other side the hole vanished, as the barrier was once again whole.

He was impressed with the little miko. This barrier was one of the strongest he has ever seen. It would prevent anyone from finding her location, all except him. A small smile came to his lips as he turned and put another barrier at the entrance to the cave. He wanted to make sure they stayed safe in case her barrier fell.

He then turned his attention to the business at hand as he followed the tunnel to the back of the cave. He felt warmth coming from straight in front of him and also fresh air coming into the cave. 'Hmm, the miko must have found a cave that has fresh air circulating through here. With the warmth that I feel coming from in front of me I would say she has a fire going.'

He continued to make his way to the warmth of the cave when he was hit hard with the scent of her blood. He moved faster now as he finally arrived at a larger cavern. He spotted the miko on the ground next to a futon that she had made, unconscious. She had lost a tremendous amount of blood and she was slowly weakening.

Sesshoumaru rushed to her side as he kneeled next to her. He saw that she was wounded on her back as he took his claws and sliced open her kimono. He moved the garments away from her wounds as he looked at it. He detected no poison in the wound, but it was in a place that was hard for her to reach and heal.

He turned, hearing the sound of water in the near distance, he got up to look for it. He found an underground hot spring in an adjoining cavern as he quickly returned to the miko. He striped down to his fundoshi, then grabbed the miko and removed the remainder of her kimono. He held her in his arms, while he moved to the next cavern with the hot springs.

He entered the hot water with the miko. He laid her body across his arm, face down, so that her back was facing him. With his other hand he gently moved her hair out of the way as he poured some water over her wounds to clean them. She had four deep claw marks on her back but the strange thing was that he could not pick up the scent of the one who did this to her. It matters not, when she has recovered from her wounds he would find out who did this to her.

Once he got her wounds cleaned he leaned down and gently started to lick the claw marks closed. He started at the bottom and worked his way up until he had them all sealed. The taste of her blood was very powerful. He had never in his life tasted blood like this. He liked the taste of her blood on his tongue. He craved for more as he continued to lick her wounds until they all were closed.

Once her wounds were closed, he gently turned her over, as he cleaned the rest of her body. She had cloths that she used to bath with, along with some soap that was fragrant, but not overpowering that it would cover her own scent. He took great care to clean her body as he still held her in his arms.

He got all of the blood off her, including her hair that was heavily soaked in it, once he was done he picked her up in his arms and then dried her body with the cloths she had available, while he made his way back to her futon. He laid her gently down and covered her with the furs that were there.

Sesshoumaru then got dressed in his hakama's and juban. He sat next to the miko as he wondered why she was attacked. His inner inu was content to just sit near the miko and watch over her. He has never, in his entire life, felt his beast so relaxed. Her scent was comforting to his senses as he waited for her to awaken.

---oOo---

Kagome's head was pounding as she slowly started to wake up. She was lying on her back and wondered where she was. She vaguely remembered reaching the cave she lived in before she felt weak and collapsed on the floor. The wound on her back didn't hurt any more and she wondered how she had treated her wounds since she didn't remember healing them.

She slowly opened her eyes as she noticed that she was laying on the futon in her cave. She raised her hand up, rubbing the side of her head, as she moaned in pain. She got the scare of her life when she heard, "So miko, you are finally awake."

Kagome sat up quickly as she held her head. The room was spinning around because she sat up too quickly. She finally got control back as she slowly opened her eyes again and noticed that she was naked. She screeched as she pulled the covers over her chest to hide her nudity. She looked up to see the amusement in the Taiyoukai's eyes as she said, "What are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru huffed and stated, "This Sesshoumaru was looking for you and found your blood trail in the forest. I followed your blood to this location and found the entrance to your cave. It was child play to open your barrier and enter your den. Now, what this Sesshoumaru would like to know is, who did this to you?"

Kagome turned her face away from the Taiyoukai as she said, "Does it matter?"

Sesshoumaru growled at her answer, "It matters to this Sesshoumaru since you were injured on his lands."

Kagome still would not look at the Taiyoukai as she said, "He didn't mean to hurt me. He was just hungry and couldn't hunt. I found a stag and killed it for him and now he says he owes me a life debt. So you see Lord Sesshoumaru you do not have to worry."

Sesshoumaru knew that he was not going to get the answer to this particular question. So he opted to ask the other questions that were burning in his mind to know, "Tell me miko, why is it that you are now immortal? The last time I saw you, you were in the company of the idiot half-breed. Why is he not with you now?"

Kagome heard his questions as she was debating on whether she should tell him what he wanted to know. He had left the area with Rin once the final battle was over and never saw what happened after the jewel was completed. She sighed in resignation as she began her tale. "You left the area, where we battled Naraku, before I put the jewel back together again. When the jewel was finally completed Inuyasha wanted it so he could bring back his dead lover.

But the Tama had other ideas as it refused to grant Inuyasha's wish because it could taint the jewel beyond purification. It needed a vessel so it could live and carry out its mission on this earth. I became that vessel as my body absorbed the Tama. There is no way that anyone will ever possess the jewel because I am the jewel in essence."

Sesshoumaru was shocked to hear this, if the Tama wanted to live and took the miko as a vessel then they have made her immortal. Then he asked, "What happened to the half breed?"

"Inuyasha left the battlefield with Kikyou once the Tama brought Kikyou back to life at my insistence. I could not live with myself if the Tama took back the last piece of my soul from Kikyou and she died because of it. I already knew that Inuyasha had chosen Kikyou as his mate and I gave him his wish. He is mated to her now, but the life he envisioned with her is not how it turned out, she refuses to give him any pups." Kagome said with sadness in her voice.

Sesshoumaru then had some of his answers as he then turned to the original questions he had for her, "Why did you restore this Sesshoumaru's arm?"

Kagome hesitated, she really didn't want to answer that question.

Sesshoumaru saw that she didn't want to answer his question as he growled and said, "Miko you will answer this Sesshoumaru or you will suffer my wrath! Now answer the question!"

Kagome jumped when he yelled at her. She was trying to think up of a good answer but she couldn't think fast enough. Even if she lied he will be able to tell so she opted for the truth, as she replied, "I gave you your arm back because I wanted to make sure that you protected Rin. You are a formidable opponent with one arm, but with two you would be unstoppable. I wanted to make sure that Rin was well taken care of. I love her like my daughter since I will never have any children of my own."

Sesshoumaru was shocked to hear what she had to say. 'She wanted me to be able to protect Rin, that's why she gave me my arm back? Does this wench think of me as a weakling?' But as he listened to her statement she praised him all in the same breath.

While he was deep in thought he almost missed the question that the miko had asked him, "Lord Sesshoumaru, why didn't you just let me die?"

Sesshoumaru's outer appearance never changed. He kept his emotionless mask in place but on the inside he was pondering why he didn't let her just die. He huffed, "This Sesshoumaru does not know why he saved your life. But he does know that Rin cares for you and if you were to die it would hurt her deeply." Then he turned and asked, "Miko, this Christmas wish that you informed Rin about, is it true or did you lie to my ward?"

Kagome sighed heavily as she turned and looked at him for the first time since she woke up. "As far as I know, if someone makes a wish upon the northern star before Christmas, and it was really made from the deepest desires of their hearts, then the Kami's would look upon the wish favorably."

Sesshoumaru did not like the answer the miko gave him. He needed to know if these Kami's of her would grant Rin's wish or not. He turned heated eyes towards the miko and said, "Miko, I need to know if these Kami's of yours will grant the wish that Rin has made this night?"

Kagome's eyes went wide as she heard his question, she was curious as she asked, "What did Rin wish for?"

Sesshoumaru sniffed and said, "She wished for a mother."

Kagome couldn't believe what she heard. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest as she heard what Rin had wished for. She saw that Sesshoumaru was waiting for an answer, "Lord Sesshoumaru, if Rin wished for a mother then it would be up to you if her wish is granted. The Kami's can only do so much."

This was not what he wanted to hear. He reached out with his hand and grabbed the miko by her neck, forcing her back onto the futon. He growled at her as his eyes turned red with anger, "Why is this wish up to me, miko? Rin made her wish upon the star that you stated she could with her hearts desire."

Kagome was struggling to get out of the demon lords grasp. She heard his question as she yelled back, "Because Lord Sesshoumaru, its up to you to find a mate. The Kami's can only do so much. Rin sees you as her Otou-san and Rin wanting a mother means she wants to see you mated to someone that can be a mother to her. But tell me this Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin is mortal and her life is short. You will never be able to prevent her death by natural cause. What are you going to do then? How will you protect her from her natural life?"

Sesshoumaru growled as he barred his fangs, "This Sesshoumaru will find a way to keep her with me. As for me mating, this Sesshoumaru has yet to find a female that stirs his inner youkai, and until that happens this Sesshoumaru will never take a mate."

"Then Rin's wish will not be fulfilled. You are the only one that can give her that wish." Kagome said as she looked away from the youkai lord. She closed her eyes as she waited for him to kill her. She wished he would, that way she would not have to live with the pain she was in on a daily basis. Plus what Sesshoumaru just said confirmed what she already knew. He was not interested in her.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do when he heard the miko's words. He didn't want his ward to be disappointed. He wanted her to have her wish but she will be disappointed since he was not mated and he would not mate unless the female cared for his ward. But what he said was true no female has ever stirred his inner beast, except the little miko.

Sesshoumaru growled viciously as he let go of the miko. He will not follow in his father's footsteps not even for his ward. He got up as he went and got his haori and put it back on. He then added his armor, as he was getting ready to leave. He would have to explain to his ward that her wish would not be granted.

Kagome silently cried her heart out as she was released from the youkai lord grasp. She knew he wouldn't accept her as a mate but she still held out hope for it. She was falling into a sea of despair as she finally gave up on her life. It meant nothing to her if she could not find someone to love her. If only she were a youkai then she knew she would have a chance with the demon lord. But then again, she knew deep down in her heart that he still would not accept her as such.

The Tama was listening to everything that was going on between the miko and the Taiyoukai. They knew that he was destined to be her mate but he was being stubborn at the moment. They thought that it was time that they intervened on their vessels behave as they put the miko to sleep.

Kagome's body started to glow as the four souls rose out of her body. There were two males and two females that came forth and stood in front of the miko. They faced the powerful Taiyoukai as they asked as one, "Taiyoukai, why is it that you try to fight your fate?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes caught the glow that was filling the cavern. He turned towards the miko and noticed that her body was glowing with a powerful light. He saw four orbs come out of the miko's body as they formed into four celestial beings. There were two males and two females as his eyes opened wide at what he was observing.

Then Sesshoumaru heard their question as he said, "This Sesshoumaru does not deny his fate. But this Sesshoumaru will not follow in his fathers footsteps by taking a human mate."

Nigi-mitama, the gentle and pacifying spirit, was the one to speak, "It seems to us, Taiyoukai, that you are denying your fate. You say that you would not follow in your fathers footstep by taking a human mate, but as you have noticed, this miko is no longer human, she is immortal, so your statement is irrelevant."

Her statement stunned Sesshoumaru as he replied, "This Sesshoumaru understands this but the fact still remains that if we mated it would only lead to having hanyou pups. That is something that this Sesshoumaru cannot allow. No half-breed can take over the Western Lands. It is written into law that can not be changed."

Nigi turned to the other three spirits as they had a short conversation. When they were done she turned to the Taiyoukai and stated, "Very well Taiyoukai, since a mating would produce a hanyou pup then it is only right that we remove this vessel from the face of this earth."

"Why do you want to kill her? She has done nothing to warrant such a punishment." Sesshoumaru growled he was upset by their words.

Nigi looked at the youkai and stated, "If this vessel can not find a mate then we must remove her from this earth. She is not happy on this plane of existence and is very lonely. Without a mate she will not last for very long, even now she is weakening as we speak. She does not want to live."

Sesshoumaru could not believe what he was hearing. The miko was willing to die because she couldn't find a mate? Why was this so important to her? He didn't know the answers to these questions but he knew one thing, he could not let her die.

Sesshoumaru's eyes started to turn red as he faced the spirits and said, "What you are telling this Sesshoumaru is that this miko, that I have known for six years, is a weakling? This cannot be true. I have seen this miko fight with a warrior's heart and she has always been strong. Why would she give up on life when she has so much to live for?"

Saki-mitama, the spirit that imparts blessings, was the one to answer his question, "Taiyoukai, you yourself have lived for a very long time. Even you feel the weight of being alone for so many centuries. This miko has been denied her family and the only one that she thought would love her, has chosen another.

But if the only reason that you will not mate with her is because she is human then let us make you an offer. We can turn our vessel into an Inu Youkai if this will please you, but know this. She thinks that even as a youkai that you would still reject her as a mate because you hate her."

Sesshoumaru was shocked to hear this and it showed on his features. 'They are willing to turn her into a youkai so I can mate with her. But do I want her to change just for me? She has always accepted things the way they are. She shows her love and protection regardless if they were human or youkai.'

Sesshoumaru felt his beast stir from within. He did not want the little onna to be changed into a youkai. He wanted her just as she is.

Sesshoumaru looked at the spirit that had addressed him as he stated, "This Sesshoumaru does not wish for the miko to change. She should be able to find a mate and be accepted for who and what she is."

The Tama's were very pleased to hear this but there was still the question of whether he would accept her as a mate?

Kushi-mitama, the spirit of mysterious transformation, was the next one to address the Taiyoukai, "So Taiyoukai, if you don't want her as an inu youkai then what do you suggest we do with her? As we speak her life is draining from her body. She has looked for years to see if she could find someone else to love but she has been refused and shunned. She lives in a world full of youkai and ningens but no one pays attention to her. Her greatest wish is to have children but even this is denied to her without a mate."

Sesshoumaru had no answer to the spirit that had spoken to him. He was torn on what he should do. He didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps but at the same time he couldn't let the miko die. His ward would be heart broken if the miko was to pass.

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes towards the miko and noticed that her breathing was shallow. The scent of death was upon her, she was giving up on life and she was dying.

Sesshoumaru had no idea what he was feeling at this moment. Emotions were all new to him since he kept his well hidden for centuries. He never had any use for them but here in the last few years Rin has been slowly releasing what he held so close in check. His emotions were starting to come out as he spent more time with the child.

Sesshoumaru has always been attracted to the miko but has kept his distance from her. He had thought that she belonged to the idiot hanyou and never acted on his feelings. Now, today, he learned that the half-breed has taken another for a mate and has left his miko to wonder the lands by herself.

While the Taiyoukai was deep in thought the spirits had been conversing with each other. They decided that it was time to let their vessel rest in peace since she would never find a mate. The one they thought would accept their vessel, as a mate was not willing to go into a mating with her. They moved as they circled Kagome's body, they were getting ready to release her soul to let it rest.

Sesshoumaru saw what the spirits were doing. He noticed when they formed a circle around the miko's body as they started to glow. They were chanting a spell as he recognized what they were going to do.

He snarled as he pulled Tenseiga from its sheath, ready to do battle. He would not let them release the miko's soul and kill her. Since they were spirits, Tenseiga was the only sword he possessed that could do them harm.

He rushed forward as he swung his sword across his body and missed the four spirits when they moved away from his attack. He snarled, "You will not release her soul. This Sesshoumaru will not allow you to take her from this earth, she still has much to do."

Ara-mitama, the spirit of violence and coerciveness, the only spirit that had remained silent up until now, turned his heated eyes toward the Taiyoukai, "Youkai, you wish for us not to release her soul but yet she suffers in this life. Why do you want her to continue to suffer? It would be humane to just end her life and let her die in her sleep.

You don't care about her, you just want to pacify your ward. This is not the life that we intended for our vessel to have. We wished only for her happiness and if you do not want to mate her then let us end her life of suffering."

Sesshoumaru eyes turned white as his inner beast was released. His inner inu was the one that chose the mate and he wanted this one as his own. He looked to the four spirits of the Tama and then addressed them in a bestial voice, _"You will not take that which we desire. The miko, though human, is the strongest female we have found. She is a perfect mate for us and within time, if she accepts us, we will be mated."_

The four spirits smiled as they heard the beast of the Taiyoukai. It seemed that were the Taiyoukai was hesitant in taking the miko as a mate, his inner inu was not so hesitant. They turned as one as they spoke in unison, "Very well Taiyoukai, for now we shall leave the miko on this earth. But heed our warning, if she is not mated we will take her from this world and she will find peace in the after life."

The four spirits turned back into their orbs as they reentered the miko's body. Her breathing became normal as her life and immortality was restored.

Sesshoumaru calmed once the spirits were gone. He looked at the little miko and sighed in relief. He still had her with him but he would have to make a decision soon on what to do about her.

He didn't want her to become a youkai, this much he knew, he accepted her as she was. But if they had pups they would be hanyou and he would have to make sure that he was powerful enough to protect his family. He wanted pups of his own so he could care and love them. He wanted a big family to make sure his pups were never alone the way he had been when he was growing up.

He sighed as he put his sword back into its sheath and sat down on the futon next to the miko. He took his hand and moved the hair away from her face so he could look at her. She was beautiful and he wondered if what he was feeling for her was love. He didn't understand this emotion but he felt that he would be lost if he did not have her at his side.

Now that he knew that the half-breed didn't have a claim on the girl he was free to pursue his interest. He was stroking her cheek and enjoyed the feel of how soft her skin was. He moved her slightly as he looked at her wounds. They would take time to heal as he moved her to his lap.

He laid Kagome across his lap with her body draped along his arm. He had her back facing him as he then proceeded to lap at her wounds once again. He wanted to make sure that the wounds were closed. He could not afford for them to open again, as his nice long wet tongue went over the marks that were still there. He made sure that they would not leave any scars on her perfect body.

When he was done he laid her on the futon once more and covered her exposed body. She was so small and delicate compared to him. He then looked around the den to see if she had any food for her to eat. Not seeing anything that she could eat he opted to go and hunt for her. She needed to replenish the blood she had lost, so she needed to eat.

He left the cave and made sure to keep his barrier in place while he was gone.

Sesshoumaru returned a short while later with a plump rabbit. He had gutted and skinned the creature as he brought it back to the miko. When he entered the cave, where he had left the miko, she was gone. He panicked thinking that she had left the den on her own. Then he caught the scent of salt water as he followed his nose to the hot springs.

He found the miko in the water crying as he approached.

---oOo---

Kagome had woken up to an empty den. She was alone again as she sighed and got up from her futon. She was depressed as she went to the hot springs to take a bath. A warm bath always soothed her, that's why she had been so happy to find this cave. It had a hot springs in it and she could bathe as often as she liked.

She went into the warm water as she allowed her body to relax. She thought back to the conversation that she had with the Taiyoukai. What did she really expect? She knew that he held no feelings for her but yet she couldn't help but have feelings for him. 'Why do I have to pick the ones that will always reject me? Why do I have to be always alone? I have known for a long time that he doesn't like me nor does he have any interest in me. So why do I want to be with him so much?'

These were the questions that were running through her mind. She didn't understand why she felt this way about the full-blooded youkai that was the hanyou's half brother. Tears started to come from her eyes as she cried her heart out. Why in Kami's name couldn't she find someone to be with? Was she that ugly that no one wanted anything to do with her?

She didn't turn around when she felt the presence of the youkai that she was having feelings for. She stayed in the water with her back to him as she waited to see what he wanted.

Sesshoumaru looked at the miko with concern in his eyes. He saw the scars on her back and they looked to be healing very well. He had noticed that when he was outside that dawn was approaching. He would have to get back to Rin and make sure that she was taken care of.

He walked to the edge of the hot springs as he kneeled and asked, "Miko, are you in pain?"

The sound of his voice sent shivers down Kagome's spine. She was lucky that she was in the hot springs so he couldn't smell what he did to her. She would be mortified if he found out how aroused she became by just the sound of his voice. Thinking that she had stayed silent for too long she answered, "No, Lord Sesshoumaru, my back does not hurt anymore. I want to thank you for healing my wounds."

Sesshoumaru knew that there was something more that was bothering the miko but he kept his opinions to himself. "Miko, I must leave to make sure that Rin is taken care of. I will be back once the sun sets over the horizon."

Kagome sighed as she said, "You don't have to return. I will be all right now that my wounds are healed. But please, could you not call me by my given name, its Kagome."

Sesshoumaru smiled one of his rare smiles as he said, "Very well Kagome, as long as you just call me Sesshoumaru. You do not have to use honorifics with me."

Kagome was shocked to hear this as she slowly turned around and looked at the Taiyoukai. She was surprised to see him kneeling by the edge of the spring. She blushed as she said, "All right Sesshoumaru, but you still don't have to come back. I will be fine."

Sesshoumaru huffed as he said, "Kagome, I will be the judge on whether you are going to be all right. Those wounds could open again if you do something stupid, like go out and help someone. I will be back later on tonight to check on you." With that Sesshoumaru stood as he left the den. He would make sure that Rin was taken back to his castle where she would be safe. Then he would have time to come back and be with the little miko.

He made sure to put the rabbit over the fire to cook before he left. He wanted to make sure that she had something to eat to get her strength back. Once he was outside of the den he formed his golden orb of light and took off to where he had left Rin with Jaken.

Kagome didn't know what just happen but she felt a change in Sesshoumaru's posture and mannerisms towards her. He seemed kinder towards her. She had no idea why he was acting this way but it was diffidently a welcomed change.

Kagome stayed in the hot springs for a while longer. She got out of the water once she started to see that she was turning into a prune. She got a towel as she dried herself off and then walked back into the main cavern. To her surprise she saw the rabbit that was left to cook on the fire as a smile came to her lips.

'Sesshoumaru must have gone hunting and brought me back something to eat. He must be worried that I wouldn't be able to find food on my own.' Thought Kagome as she got dressed and sat down to eat.

The rabbit was a good change to her diet. She didn't hunt that much and she would often eat what she could find out in the forest, which was usually berries and herbs. In the winter was when she would have the hardest time in finding food, with the forest going dormant during winter, she couldn't find berries or herbs to sustain her. So she would buy rice, flour, vegetables, and other supplies from the villages she visited as she stocked up for the winter. That way she would have food to eat, even if she didn't have any meat.

She didn't know if Sesshoumaru would be coming back but deep down inside she was hoping that he would. Once she had her fill she went to bed. She was tired and needed to regain her strength back.

---oOo---

Sesshoumaru traveled fast back to his ward. He had to make sure that she was safe and protected. He arrived within moments at the cave where he had left her for the night. He made his way into the cave to discover that Jaken was sleeping on the ground, on his back, snoring very loudly.

Rin was still asleep next to the dragon as the fire was slowly burning itself out. He felt the chill in the air as he walked over to the fire and put on a couple of more logs to spark it back to life. Soon the cave was warm again as he sat against the wall of the cave to wait for his ward to awaken.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he pondered his situation, the miko being the number one thing on his mind. The Tama, which now resided within the miko's body, was willing to take her from this world in order to free her from her pain of loneness.

He had lost control over his beast, something that has never happened before, at the notation of them killing the miko. He knew that his beast had desires for the miko but would the miko be willing to become his mate.

He has always been fascinated with the miko. He knew her to be educated, since she would sit and read to both his ward and the kit when he traveled with his brother's pack prior to the final battle with Naraku. Something that was very rare in this day and age. Education was left to those of noble birth since they were the only ones who would need this skill.

She was untrained in her powers but she could bring them forth when she needed them. He had enjoyed his conversations with her when his brother would not interrupt the times they were alone. She was smart, witty, beautiful, companionate, loving, and loyal. These were all the qualities that he had been looking for in a mate. Plus, she loved his little Rin.

Thinking about Rin brought the Taiyoukai back from his musing. He looked outside and noticed that the sun had already risen over the horizon. His pup had not awoken as of yet and this was unusual. Rin always got up at the break of dawn so she could start her day with him.

He got up from his place against the wall as he made his way over to his sleeping ward. He noticed right away that something was not right. Her cheeks were flushed and red, she was having a hard time breathing, and she was sweating profusely. He touched her forehead and notice immediately that she had a high fever.

He cursed under his breath, Rin had gotten sick during the night. The idiot toad had let the fire die down too much and the air within the cave had gotten too cold for her. He picked her up in his arms as he covered her with her cloak. His tail came around to add warmth to her body as he walked over to the toad and kicked him.

Jaken screeched and balked as he noticed that his lord had returned from his patrol. He noticed immediately that he was holding the human child in his arms as he asked with apprehension, "Milord, why are you holding Rin?"

Sesshoumaru gave Jaken the coldest look he could muster as he said in a cold and uncaring voice, "Meet me back at the castle. Rin has taken ill and I must get her to the healers."

Jaken was shaking on his feet as he bowed and replied, "Yes milord, right away milord."

Sesshoumaru didn't waste any time as he walked outside and formed his golden orb of light. He took off at a fast clip back to his castle with the sick child held tightly in his arms.

Sesshoumaru held on to Rin as he traveled fast. He could hear that she was having trouble breathing as she took short shallow breaths. He was starting to worry as he flew faster to get back home.

He arrived in the middle of the night as he threw the doors to his castle open, waking every servant in the place. He yelled for the castle healers to come to Rin's room as he headed for her chambers.

A fire was already going in Rin's room as the room was warmed up for the young ward. The healers arrived within minutes as Sesshoumaru barked out, "I want you all to cure Rin. Make sure that you heal her or it will be your death."

The healers moved quickly to see what was wrong with the child. They never had to treat a ningen before and they really didn't know what to do to help her. They tried just about everything they knew but it was not working. The little ningen that had captured the demon lord's heart was slowly dying.

Sesshoumaru was standing off to the side as he watched the healers work on Rin. She was so pale and was having a hard time trying to breath. Her body would shiver from being cold as they tried to put more blankets on her body to keep her warm. As the healers continue to give Rin medicine to make her better, Sesshoumaru never left her side not even to rest.

---oOo---

Rin was in a place that she didn't like. She felt cold and she ached all over. It was getting harder for her to breath as she tried to hang on. The only thing going through her little mind was that she wanted her mother. She was crying now as a few tears fell down the side of her face as she screamed in her mind, "MAMA!!"

---oOo---

The next morning Kagome had woken up to an empty den. Sesshoumaru had said that he would be by last night but he never came. Somehow she knew that this would happen as she sat by the fire drinking her tea. She has never known the Taiyoukai to go back on his word, but she guessed that he has proved her wrong.

She should have known that he would not come back to her. He had seemed to change but maybe it was just wishful thinking on her part.

She was jerked out of her thoughts as she let her teacup fall to the ground as it shattered into a million pieces. Her head was pounding but at the same time she recognized the voice she heard in her head. "Rin, what's wrong? Why are you calling out to me?"

Kagome had felt when Rin screamed for her. She now knew that something was wrong with her daughter and she had to go to her. She hurried as she got her bag and filled it full of herbs and medicine. She didn't know if she would need them but she would take them just in case.

Kagome rushed out of her cave as she looked around the area. She sent her aura across the land trying to find the daughter of her heart. She barely felt her as she was far away from where she was. She could still hear the child calling to her as she took off in the direction that Rin was located in.

Kagome ran for hours and she finally had to stop to catch her breath. Her back was killing her but she didn't pay any attention to it. She looked around the area and felt the presence of a youkai approaching her location. This was not good. She couldn't afford to get into a fight when Rin needed her now.

A giant Oni came out of the forest as he eyed his prey. He could smell her blood and knew that she would be easy prey for him. He roared into the sky as he lumbered towards his morning meal. This one would be easy to catch.

Kagome moved her bow into her hand as she pulled an arrow from the quiver on her back. She notched it, as she got ready to do battle. She needed to make this quick. Rin needed her and she wanted to get to her as soon as possible.

Kagome saw the Oni attack but she was too slow. She lost her chance to fire her arrow as she barely missed his claws coming down upon her.

Kagome ducked and rolled as she was back on her feet in an instant. She still had her bow and arrow as she tried to get her shot. Her back was killing her but she needed to kill this Oni so she could leave this area and find Rin.

The Oni turned and moved fast. He was on his prey one more time as he took his claws and tried to kill her, but the ningen was proving to be a hard kill.

Kagome moved fast as she jumped out of the way one more time. He was keeping her off balance and she was not quick enough to get her aim. She was caught in one of his wild swings as she was knocked into a tree. She cried out in pain as the wounds on her back reopened.

At that moment she heard a howl around the area, within minutes youkai wolves attacked the Oni as they were pushing him away from her. They gave her the chance to get her bow and took aim. When she had her shot she yelled, "Move!"

The wolves that were attacking the Oni quickly jumped off him as she let her arrow go. It struck the Oni in the chest as it purified him.

Kagome fell to her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She looked around and noticed a very familiar wolf coming her way. She smiled as she said, "I thank you my friend. I didn't think that we would be meeting so soon after our last encounter."

The old wolf huffed as he asked, _"Lady miko, why are you out here all alone? Where are you going in such a hurry?" _

Kagome smiled as she said, "I'm on my way to find someone very special to me. She is in danger and I can feel her pain. She has been calling for me and I have to get there as soon as possible."

Kagome tried to stand but winced in pain, her wounds were opened again. She could feel the blood going down her back. She used her bow as a crutch and tried to get up on her feet. When she finally stood she was panting hard from the effort.

The old wolf watched as the miko struggled to be on her way. He had no idea where she was going but he knew that she was going to need help getting there. _"Lady miko, do you know where this person is located? I can help you get there faster than you can travel there on your own."_

"I don't know where she is located, all I know is that she is due west of here." Said Kagome as she leaned on her bow for support.

Howaido looked to the west and he knew of only one thing that was in that direction, _"Lady miko the only thing in that direction is the Western Lords castle, is that the place you are trying to reach?" _

Kagome was shocked to hear this, 'So that's why Sesshoumaru never came back last night. Rin must have gotten sick and he took her back to his castle so the healers could tend to her. But his healers are youkai and they don't know how to heal a ningen child.'

She turned her blue orbs towards the old wolf and asked, "Howaido, please, I'm begging for your help. I need to get to the Western Lords castle. There is someone there that is very dear to me and I must get there in time to save her. Grant me this one request and your life debt will be repaid. A life for a life."

"_I will help you Lady miko but we are still friends no matter what. I will send you with my fastest wolves and they will get you there in time. But you must first rest, you are hurt and are bleeding again." _The old wolf replied to see if the miko would comply with his wishes.

Kagome shook her head and stated, "I'm sorry, but I can't stop to rest. There is a child's life at stake and I must get to her."

The old wolf understood as he turned and barks to several younger wolves that were with him. He then turned his attention back to the miko as he said, _"These wolves will help you reach the western palace. They are the fastest wolves I have. I wish you a safe journey Lady Miko."_

Kagome was thankful for the help as she climbed on top of the largest wolf and they took off heading towards the western castle. They traveled fast, faster than she could on her own. By nightfall they had reached the gates of the castle as Kagome got off the wolf she was on and thanked the wolves for bringing her this far. The wolves turned and went back home as Kagome walked to the gate.

The guards noticed the ningen walking up to the gate as they took a sniff at the approaching onna. She smelled of blood as one of the guards said, "Halt! What do you want here wench?"

Kagome tried to keep her anger at bay as she said, "I need to see Lord Sesshoumaru. I know that Lady Rin is ill and I can heal her."

The guards were having none of it as the one said, "Off with you! I will not bother the lord of the castle for a low life ningen. The healers of the castle will take care of Lady Rin."

Kagome's temper went through the roof. This fool was keeping her from her little girl and they were going to feel her wrath. Her aura flared as her Reiyouku circled her body. She pulled an arrow out of her quiver as she notched it into place. Then she said in a deadly voice, "You will not keep me from my child! Either open the gates or I will open it for you!"

The youkais laughed at her, thinking that she was too weak to even put a dent in the gates. The gates were made of heavy wood and reinforced with spells and incantations to prevent intruders from entering the castle.

Kagome smirked as she pulled her arrow and channeled a great deal of energy into it. When she thought she had enough she let her arrow go. The arrow carried so much power that when it hit the gate it blew it apart.

Alarms were now being sounded around the castle as the soldiers that protected the castle came to expel the intruder. They were meet by a lowly ningen onna as they surrounded her.

Kagome saw the youkai soldiers that surrounded her. She sighed, they were going to make this more difficult than it was necessary. Her bow glowed with power as she said, "I don't want to kill you. I don't want to make Lord Sesshoumaru go and find new soldiers to protect his home. All I want is to see him so I may cure Lady Rin. If you get in my way it will be your death."

The soldiers didn't pay her any mind as they attacked. Kagome's eyes turned white with power as she let her Reiyouku go. The soldiers that were closest to her were purified, as the one's that escaped with their lives refused to get closer to her. More soldiers came to the area, as they were about to attack once more, they heard, "ENOUGH!"

---oOo---

Sesshoumaru had been sitting next to Rin for the last two days. His little pup was not getting any better as the healers were trying to fight the fever that she had. Her breathing was becoming difficult as she continued to sleep.

Sesshoumaru was deep in thought about what he could do to help his pup recover when he heard a loud explosion rock the castle. The alarms were being sounded as his guards rushed to deal with the intruders.

Sesshoumaru let his captain of the guards and Jaken to deal with the intruders. He didn't want to leave Rin unprotected in her room. Then the scent of blood reached his nose as he recognized who it belonged to. He rose to his feet as he vanished from Rin's room only to appear outside at the front doors to his castle.

He spotted the little miko there on the palace grounds as she released her Reiyouku and killed a good portion of his soldiers. The idiots didn't know when to stop and not fight a powerful miko like her.

He noticed that Jaken was ordering more soldiers into the fight and knew that she would kill them if they got too close to the little miko. He stepped forward as he yelled, "ENOUGH!"

His soldiers stopped their tracks but still maintained their battle stance. Jaken was about to yell at the one that stopped the attack, when he noticed that it was his lord who was standing there behind him.

Sesshoumaru gave Jaken a cold and dirty look as he backed down and stepped off to the side. Ever since his return yesterday he had been trying to get back in his Lord's good graces. Jaken knew that his Lord blamed him for Rin getting sick, for not tending to his duties.

Sesshoumaru noticed as the miko turned around to look at him. His eyes opened wide in surprise when he noticed that her beautiful blue eyes were now almost white with a hint of blue in them. He saw the anger in her eyes as he heard her say, "Lord Sesshoumaru, where is my pup?"

Sesshoumaru was shocked to hear her statement as he questioned, "Your pup?"

Kagome slowly turned around when she heard the masculine voice of Sesshoumaru. Her anger was still peaked as she asked him her question. She could not believe his reply to her as she let her anger go, "Yes my pup! Where is Rin? Why didn't you bring her to me so I could heal her? The idiot healers you have here will never know how to heal a ningen child? Take me to my pup or shall I keep on destroying the rest of your castle?"

Sesshoumaru was shocked to hear her answer. 'If Kagome has claimed Rin as her own pup then I need to take her to Rin, a female that is trying to protect her pup is a formidable foe and would be unstoppable until she got to her pup.' He turned to the miko and said, "Very well miko, follow me."

Sesshoumaru turned on his heels and went back inside the castle. Kagome followed closely behind him as they walked up many stairs to reach Rin's room. When they finally got there Sesshoumaru opened the door as he allowed Kagome to enter the room.

Kagome looked around the room as she spotted several youkai near Rin. She saw how sick her pup was as she growled and yelled, "OUT! I want all of you to leave my pup alone. I don't need your incompetence to heal my pup. You don't know what you are doing and you're killing her."

The youkai healers took offense to what the ningen was telling them. They were not about to leave their patient with a filthy ningen wench.

When Kagome noticed that they were not leaving, her Reiyouku started to flare around her body as she let her purifying power seep into the room.

Sesshoumaru seeing that he was about to lose all of his healers yelled, "OUT! All of you leave now or be purified."

The healers didn't need to hear more as they all rushed out of the room.

Kagome then approached Rin as she softly said, "Takunokodomo."

She sat by Rin's side as she looked at her daughter. She had pneumonia and it was bad. Those fools had been giving Rin the wrong type of herbs to get rid of her fever.

Kagome knew that she didn't have the medicine that she needed to cure Rin. Her illness has gone on for too long and now she was going to die because of it. She had a thought as she looked into her bag and found the herbs that she was looking for. 'This is my only chance to save her life. I was saving this in case I would need it some day but Rin needs it more than I do.'

Kagome reached for a cup that was sitting on the small table next to Rin's futon. She poured the herbs into it as she turned to Sesshoumaru and said, "Lord Sesshoumaru, I need some of your blood to give to Rin."

Sesshoumaru was shocked to hear this as he asked, "Why do you need my blood?"

Kagome didn't have a whole lot of time to explain as she said, "You should have brought her to me when she got sick. Your healers have been giving her the wrong herbs to heal her illness. It has gone on for too long and I don't have the medicine that I need to cure her. But I have this potion that I have been saving in case of an emergency. If you still want to keep Rin with you, for the rest of your life, then I suggest that you give me some of your blood now!"

Sesshoumaru had no idea what Kagome was going to do with his blood, but he did know one thing. He trusted her with his and his wards life. He stepped forward as he took his claw and made a cut in the palm of his hand. He put his bleeding hand over the cup that she was holding as he let his blood pour into the cup until she had what she needed.

Kagome signaled Sesshoumaru that she had the amount of blood that she required. She turned as she mixed the herbs she had put in the cup with Sesshoumaru's blood, and then walked back to Rin's futon.

Kagome held Rin in her arms as she made the child drink the potion that she had made. A powerful barrier was set up around her and Rin as she started her spell.

Kami hear my plea

This child I trust to thee

From the mortal child she is

To the youkai blood that is within

Change her from her current form

To the youkai that is to be born

Her life is now at an end

As a new one is about to being

From mortal child to youkai pup

I turn thee

Kagome began to glow as she placed her hands on Rin's chest. The spell was invoked as Rin began to scream in pain.

Sesshoumaru's eyes bleed red as he tried to reach his pup. The barrier protecting Kagome and his pup was powerful enough to keep him away, as he was helpless to reach his pup. He howled his anger as he continued to hear Rin scream.

Kagome continued with her spell as she saw that Rin was changing. Her hair became silver like Sesshoumaru's as it grew in length. A crescent moon appeared on her forehead. She had one magenta stripe on each side of her cheeks. Her body grew in size as she developed pointed ears, fangs, and claws.

Rin stopped screaming and Kagome slowly moved her hands away from her pup. She continued to look at Rin as she gently said, "My Joji open your eyes for me."

Rin heard someone calling to her as she slowly opened her eyes. They were now the honey colored eyes of her father. She blinked to get her vision back into focus as she turned her head and saw Kagome sitting next to her. She smiled, showing off her new fangs as she whispered, "Mama."

Kagome smiled at her pup as she leaned down and kissed her on her forehead, then she whispered into her ear, "My Musume, go to sleep now and rest, you have had a very busy day."

Rin smiled as she asked, "Will you be here when Rin wakes up again?"

"Yes, I will be here my Joji." Kagome said as she watched Rin fall asleep again.

Sesshoumaru watched with shock and wonder as he saw his pup be turned into an inu youkai just like him. His little Rin looked exactly like him right down to the markings on her face. He heard the exchange between the miko and his pup as he watched Rin go back to sleep. She was resting peacefully again and was breathing better.

He saw as Kagome stood back on her feet and she wavered. She was weak from blood loss and she had used a great deal of her healing powers to transform his Rin into a youkai.

Kagome stood as she wavered on her feet. She was feeling weak as she turned her tired eyes back to the Taiyoukai. She lowered her barrier as she said, "Please forgive me Lord Sesshoumaru. It was the only thing that I could do to save her life. She would have died if I did not turn her into a youkai."

Kagome went weak in the knees as she fell forward. Sesshoumaru seeing what was going to happen rushed in and grabbed the miko before she fell to the floor. She was unconscious in his arms as he looked at his pup.

Rin was asleep and he could tell that the sickness that she had was now gone. She was cured and he had this miko to thank for it. His pup was now a youkai and he would always have her with him.

He picked Kagome up in his arms as he left Rin's room. When he opened the door he noticed that his servants were standing outside the door, waiting for news on his pup. "Rin is now healed. This miko almost gave her life to save her. Now everyone get back to your duties."

The servants disbursed when they heard that the young pup was going to be all right.

Sesshoumaru turned as he went to his room. He had to tend to the miko. Her wounds were bleeding again and she needed to rest.

Sesshoumaru walked into his bedchambers as he put Kagome down on his bed. He took his claws and ripped her kimono open so he could see her wounds. The wounds that he had healed a few days ago were now open again and she was still bleeding from them. She had some new wounds, but this time he could tell that it was an Oni that had hurt her.

He called for a servant and had her bring him some warm water and a cloth to clean her wounds. Once her wounds were cleaned he then set about to heal them for her. When her wounds were closed he took off the rest of her torn garments and laid her nude form on her stomach and covered her.

Sesshoumaru was tired. He had not slept in over three days and he needed to sleep. He striped out of his clothes, down to his fundoshi, and climbed into bed with the miko. He needed to be close to her in case she needed help.

He rolled on his side as he draped his arm across her back and brought her body close to his. Her beautiful scent filled his lungs as he relaxed. His inner inu calmed as it finally found sleep after three days.

Sesshoumaru was not too far behind him as his eyes slowly closed and dreamt about the female that he was holding in his arms.

---oOo---

Kagome woke to the feeling of something hot and wet caressing her back. It was going down her entire back as she felt the pain going away. She groaned as she tried to move into a sitting position. But when she went to roll over she heard a vicious growl coming from behind her.

Her eyes snapped open as she noticed that she was not in her cave any longer. She tried to remember what happened as she struggled to move again. She heard another growl and found herself being pinned to the futon she was lying in. She was on her stomach as she struggled to get free. "Get off me! You bastard! Release me right now!"

Sesshoumaru had been busy tending to the miko's wounds. She had decided to gift him with her presence but he was not done with what he was doing just yet.

It has been three days that she has been asleep and he had stayed with her during this time.

Rin had woken up a couple of days ago and noticed her new form. She came rushing to his room as she knocked trying to get his attention. He had jumped at the sound of someone pounding on his door as he sniffed the air and noticed that it was his pup. He put on his hakama's as he opened the door only to find an upset pup in his arms.

Sesshoumaru picked her up and went back to her room as he offered her his comfort. He knew that she had to be confused about her new form. When he had managed to calm her he asked, "Rin what is wrong? Are you still in pain?"

Rin pulled away from her Otou-san and asked, "Lord Sesshoumaru, what happened to Rin? And where is Lady Kagome? She said that she would be here when I woke up."

Sesshoumaru explained what had happened to her and told Rin that Kagome was still in the castle but that she had been injured on her journey to come to her. He told her that she was fine but needed to rest.

Rin looked at her hands as she asked, "Is Rin now like Lord Sesshoumaru? Is Rin a youkai now?"

"Yes Rin you are just like me. It was the only way to save your life. You will live as long as I do and you will always have a home here with me." Sesshoumaru answered as he looked at his pup.

Rin jumped as she hugged her Otou-san. "Otou-san, Rin will not die and leave you alone now. Rin will always be with you."

Sesshoumaru smiled and hugged his pup. He put her back into bed and said, "Yes Rin you will be with me for a very long time. Now I want you to rest and let the miko get her strength back. I will bring her to you once she is healed."

Rin agreed as she lay back down to rest again. She was happy that she was like her lord and would never leave him. Rin was hoping that she would get to see Kagome soon so she can thank her for what she has done for her. Kagome made sure that she would always be around for her lord so he wouldn't be lonely any more.

Once Rin was settled again in her bed Sesshoumaru had made his way back to the miko. He had tended to her wounds again to make sure that this time they would stay closed.

That's what he was doing when the miko had finally woken up. He has also been thinking for the last three days. He and his beast had finally come to an agreement. They would take the miko as their mate. They would be strong enough to protect their pups when they were born. He wanted a life with the miko and after witnessing her powers he knew that she was his match.

But at the moment said miko was getting angry, as she was struggling in his arms. He snarled as his fangs grew in length and grabbed the miko by the back of her neck. He applied pressure stilling the miko as he growled. She will submit to him here and now and become his mate.

Kagome stilled when she felt fangs on the back of her neck. They were long and sharp as she felt the pressure he put on her. He could snap her neck in a matter of seconds if she continued to fight him. She heard his growls of warning but she needed to get out of here.

Kagome brought forth her powers as her whole body started to glow pink. She was not going to give up that easily as she fought against the male that had her pinned to the futon.

Sesshoumaru felt the bite of her Reiyouku as he summoned his youki. He flared his aura around the female as he pushed her Reiyouku back down. It was a show of dominance and the female will bow to him.

Kagome's eyes opened wide when she noticed that the male behind her was actually pushing her powers back down. He was actually over powering her and she couldn't do anything to stop him. She finally gave up as she laid underneath the male and waited for him to get off her. Right now he was not doing anything to harm her so she would wait for her chance.

Sesshoumaru knew that the fight was not over yet. But the miko had settled down and was now calm again. He continued with what he was doing as he bathed her with his tongue and took care of her wounds. They were finally healed all the way and there was no chance of them coming open again. When he was done he took the miko and rolled her on her back so he could look at her.

Kagome's felt when the male got off her. But before she could move she was rolled to her back. She opened her eyes to stare into a pair of honey golden ones that she recognized. She noticed for the first time that she was naked as she tired to get out of his grip. But she found that her wrists were bound as he held them in one hand.

Kagome didn't understand what was going on as she said, "Lord Sesshoumaru, please let me go."

Sesshoumaru growled at her request as he said, "Not before we talk miko. There is something that we need to discuss and this Sesshoumaru will have your complete attention."

"But can't we talk after I put on some clothes? I really don't feel that comfortable talking to you while I'm naked." Kagome stated with a blush on her cheeks. She had noticed that he didn't have any clothes on either and his nice soft body was doing things to her that she didn't want him to smell.

Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply as he caught the scent of her arousal. He thought that the miko would not want to be his mate but from what he was picking up in her scent it told him that she would not deny him. He growled low and deep in his throat as his chest vibrated and soothed the female under him.

Kagome closed her eyes as she felt his chest vibrate. It was soothing to her as she relaxed and didn't move. She would listen to what he had to say before she left the western castle. She was sure that he was going to tell her that she needed to leave as soon as possible.

When Sesshoumaru noticed that the little miko relaxed under him he then proceeded with what he wanted to say, "First miko, where did you learn to turn a human into a youkai? I have been looking for a spell that would do this but this Sesshoumaru has been unable to find such a spell."

Kagome sighed and answered his question as quickly as possible, "A few years ago I helped an old witch in the mountains south of here. She was grateful for the help and offered me any spell that I desired as payment. I asked her if there was a spell that would turn a human into a youkai and she answered that she had such a spell. She told me that I would need the blood of the youkai that I would want to turn that person into and gave me the herbs and the incantation to go along with it."

Sesshoumaru was surprised to hear this as he continued with his questions, "Why would you want a spell like that?"

"I didn't want a spell like that, well at least not for me. No one would accept me even if I were a youkai so why bother. I got the spell incase I would need it to save someone I cared about. It just so happened that Rin needed that spell at the time and I had it." Kagome said as she closed her eyes trying to remain calm. It was very hard to do when you had a very sexy youkai on top of you.

Sesshoumaru thought about what the miko had said but he didn't believe her. He had sensed her lie when she told him that the spell was not for her own use. But in order for her to use that particular spell she needed the blood of the youkai that she wanted to turn into to.

Sesshoumaru came out of his thoughts as he growled and got to what he wanted to ask the miko, "Miko, this Sesshoumaru's request that you become his mate."

Kagome's eyes opened wide when she heard his request. She couldn't believe that he wanted to mate with her. "Why? Why do you want me, of all people, to become your mate?"

Sesshoumaru huffed as he said, "You said yourself, miko, that Rin's wish will not come true unless this Sesshoumaru was mated. I desire to fulfill her wish."

Kagome's eyes started to water, 'So, he only wants me because he wants to give Rin her hearts desire. I'm sorry my little pup but I can't tie myself to a youkai that doesn't want me.'

Kagome set her resolve; she was going to have to fight to leave this castle. "Release me! I have no desire to become your mate."

Sesshoumaru could not believe what he was hearing. The female refused his offer. He growled as he asked, "Why have you refused this Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome began to struggle in his grasp as she said, "I won't be mated to a person who does not desire me. Your reason for me to mate you is not good enough. I love Rin as my own pup but I refuse to be tied to someone who HATES ME!"

Kagome got a burst of energy, as she was able to throw Sesshoumaru off her body. She was now free to move about as she quickly got off the futon and looked for her clothes. She heard a feral growl coming from the male in front of her as she took a fighting stance. She will not bend to his will and she will not be his mate.

Sesshoumaru could not believe that this female actually got out of his hold. It made him desire her more than anything. She was strong and would fight for what she wanted, and right now she wanted someone to love her. Now he understood what the Tama was trying to tell him. She was lonely and wanted someone to be with HER, not for her to fulfill a desire or a wish.

Sesshoumaru swished his tail from side to side as he was getting ready to subdue his female. She was a worthy female and he would fight to get her. He was getting excited as he saw her naked form standing in front of him. She was gorgeous and he would want for no other female in his life. She was perfect in his eyes and she would make a perfect mother to his pups.

Kagome noticed how Sesshoumaru was eyeing her body. There was not much she could do since her clothes were gone and she didn't have anything else to wear. She watched as his tail moved from side to side. It was a clear indication that he was about to pounce on her.

She watched the male with a weary eye. He was very sexy, he was only wearing his fundoshi and she noticed the bulge that was forming in it. HE was VERY aroused and she didn't know if she could fight him off in order for her to escape. But she had to try. She started to make her way towards the door as she kept her eyes on him. He watched with a predators gleam as she moved. They did not loose eye contact with each other as she continued towards the door.

Sesshoumaru watched his female move. She was making her way to the door as he watched from where he was standing. She will not get away from him. Then he saw her bolt for the door as he pounced.

Kagome shrieked and stopped in her tracks as she formed a barrier around her body. It only took Sesshoumaru one swipe of his claws to bring her barrier down as he landed on top of her.

Kagome brought her hands forward and put them on his chest. She brought forth her powers as she slowly starting to purify him.

Sesshoumaru knew what she was going to do as he summoned his youki to break her barrier. When he broke through he pounced on his would be mate. He landed on top of her as her hands came to his chest.

He only had a split second to think as a barrier formed around his body to prevent her from hurting him. He grabbed her hands as he pinned them above her head. He growled viciously at her as his inner inu started to come out. He was losing control over his beast as his eyes started to turn red.

He pinned his female under him as he growled, "You will be my mate miko. If you had accepted my offer of becoming my mate just to give Rin her hearts desire I would have known that you did not care about yourself. By you refusing me, you have proved to me that you are a worthy female for us to have as a mate. For too long this Sesshoumaru has had to fight off females that only wish to mate with him for his wealth and title. No female has ever wanted to mate this Sesshoumaru just for him.

You have proven yourself worthy to be this Sesshoumaru's mate. I will promise you my Koishii, that I will love you until the end of time if you will allow me."

Kagome stopped her struggling as she heard his words. She was shocked out of her mind when she heard what he had said. He called her Koishii and he promised to love her? Could he really mean it or was he just playing with her feelings. "You… You care for me?"

Sesshoumaru smiled as he said, "Yes I do Aiyoku."

"Sesshoumaru you know that if we mate our pups will be hanyou. I know that you hate hanyou's so this mating will not work." Kagome tried to reason with the male that was on top of her.

Sesshoumaru had already thought about this as he answered, "It matters not. I will be powerful enough to protect them all. I will change all of the other youkai lord's minds that my heirs will be even more powerful than they are. They will accept our pups as heirs to the west or they will suffer my wrath. This I promise you mate."

Kagome didn't know what to do. She knew she had feeling for him, but could everything that he has been telling her be true?

Sesshoumaru saw the confusion in her eyes as he lowered his head and kissed her. It started out gentle as he just pressed his lips to hers. He wanted more as he nipped at her bottom lip wanting to gain entry. When she gasped at what he had done, he didn't waste any time as his tongue ravished her mouth. Oh she tasted wonderfully as he explored her wet cavern.

Kagome could not believe what he was doing to her. He was actually kissing her and it was wonderful. Then Kagome came back to her senses as she thought that this mating could never work out. She didn't want him to have any trouble with the other lords because she was a ningen. She did have an understanding of what could happen and she would just rather leave then do that to him.

She started to struggle again as his hand came down to her stomach and started to rub. Never in her life had she ever felt her body relax as it did when he did that to her. She stopped her struggling as she enjoyed the kiss that he was giving her.

Sesshoumaru noticed right away that she was starting to struggle again. He lowered his hand until he found her stomach and started to rub her. It would relax any female inu and it was working with Kagome. He wanted to mate with her but not on the floor.

He pulled away from her delicious lips as he picked up her unresisting form and took her back to his futon. He lowered her gently on the futon as he stood straight up and started to untie his fundoshi.

Kagome laid on the futon unable to move. Whatever he had done to her it made so she couldn't move. Her eyes opened wide when he started to untie his fundoshi. When he was done her eyes were glued to the erection that he had. He was huge and she didn't know if he would be able to fit all of that inside of her.

Sesshoumaru noticed the blush that his little miko had. It went from the tip of her nose all the way down to her delicate little toes on her feet. She was breathing hard as she tried to move.

His little belly rub had effectively paralyzed her so she could enjoy what they were about to do. It made her submissive to his wants and desires and right now he wanted her.

He moved onto the futon as he hovered over her body. He had one hand on each side of her head as he lowered his head and kissed her again. He savored his kiss with her as he deepened it and it became more passionate. He was stirring her feelings for him and her body was reacting to his touches.

He kissed his way down her jaw line and then up to her ear. He licked her ear and then behind it when he caught the scent of her arousal spike. He heard a moan escape her lips as he continued down her neck. He took note of the area that she liked to be touched as he went down her body.

He stopped on the junction of her neck and shoulder as he paid very close attention to the area where he was going to mark her. He was numbing the area so when he marked her it wouldn't hurt as much.

He then continued down her chest, lapping and licking his way down as he left wet kisses all the way down to her heavenly breast. They were just the right size for the palm of his hand as he gently caressed one with his hand and the other he was teasing with his mouth.

His tongue was going around the nipple until it became hard. Once it stood up for him he wrapped his lips around it and started to suckle. Oh they were perfect in his mind. They would nourish his pups once they were born and he couldn't wait to share with them. Her breast would grow in size as she made milk for their pups and there would be more there to play with.

He continued to suckle on her nipple as his other hand pinched her other one. He then let go of the one he was playing with as he turned to the other one to give it equal attention.

The affect of his belly rub was slowly wearing off, as Kagome was slowly able to move. She arched her back in order to get the male on top of her to pay more attention to the breast he was currently on. She moaned her lust, as she never thought that she would experience anything like this in her life.

Kagome knew that she should be fighting him but her body was enjoying his attention. Her body shivered when she felt one of his clawed hands moving down her body as it made its way between her thighs. He was seeking the place where that incredible scent was coming from.

She felt as his fingers slowly parted her lower lips as she gasped in surprised. He found a little numb down there as his fingers slowly worked it. Kagome's breathed hitched when she felt his fingers probing her most secret of places. He was doing things to her body that she never felt before. Not even when she pleasured herself to get rid of the tension in her body, did she ever feel this way.

Kagome finally let go enough to enjoy what he was doing to her body.

Sesshoumaru noticed that the little miko was gaining her movements back. He felt when she arched her back so he could pay attention to the neglected breast as he switched positions. He grabbed the other nipple and started to suckle harder than he did on the first. He heard her moan in pure ecstasy as he suckled harder.

His fingers were making their way down to the heat of her body. Soon she will be ready to accept him but not before he was done playing with her body.

His finger moved up and down her lips as he found the numb that was very sensitive. He rolled his finger over it as he heard her gasp and groan with pleasure. Her scent spiked heavily as he continued with his attention.

Soon he was moving from her breast down her body as he sought the scent that was so intoxicating. He took a long and deep breath savoring the scent that came from her. 'She smells so wonderful, I wonder if she tastes as good as she smells.'

His tongue came out as he took his first taste of her essence. He was in heaven, as she tasted like cherries and vanilla.

His long tongue then replaced his fingers on her growing numb as he rolled his tongue over it. Then he took his finger as he entered her body.

Kagome breath hitched when a finger went into her heated core. She tired to move away from him when she felt his arm come around her waist and held her in place. She moaned when his finger started to go in and out of her as he continued to suckle on her numb. Kami his tongue was wonderful as the knot she was feeling in her stomach started to get tighter the more he moved in her body.

Sesshoumaru was slowly pumping in and out of her core. He started to move his fingers apart in order to stretch her.

He began to suckle harder on her numb as he felt her walls starting to close around his fingers. He heard her scream her release as he felt her walls tighten around his fingers. He found her maidenhead as he went deeper and sliced it open with his claws. He wanted to make sure that he didn't hurt her too much their first time together. He knew it would hurt but if he could prevent her discomforts then he would.

Kagome was slowly coming down from her high. It was increditable; she has never felt anything like that before. Her orgasm was so great that it had left her breathless. She was breathing hard as she felt Sesshoumaru moving up her body.

Sesshoumaru knew that it was time to take her as his mate. He moved up her body as he reached her lips. He kissed her with such force that he almost took all of her breath away. She was still high on her release as he moved into position.

Sesshoumaru was slowly rocking his hips as he moved slowly within her. He felt Kagome tense underneath him as he started to kiss her to take her mind off the pain she was feeling. She was struggling more as he held her in his arms.

Sesshoumaru thought it best to just enter her all at once as he kissed her passionately and then slammed all the way in. He caught her screams of pain in his mouth as he kissed her gently to sooth her. His inner inu purred to try and make her relax into their mating. He knew he was large and she was so small. But she felt so wet and tight around his girth.

He groaned as he stayed as still as possible to allow her a chance to get used to his invasion. Kagome had stopped moving away from him as she gently cried into his shoulder. He soothed her with purr and words as she finally relaxed.

His soothing words and caresses finally got her to relax as the pain started to go away. She moved her hips just a little and gave a throaty groan of pleasure when he had slid out and then came back in again.

Sesshoumaru felt when Kagome moved under him. He slowly started to move as he got a rhythm that they both enjoyed. He continued pound into her heated core as Kagome cried out in pure pleasure. She was having a hard time trying to catch her breath.

Sesshoumaru was losing his control as his inner inu came out to finish their mating. His eyes turned white, as his fangs grew longer. They could feel her coming to her end as they hurried to reach it at the same time.

Kagome screamed her release as her aura flared around her body. Sesshoumaru gave a feral howl of conquest as he bit down on her shoulder and marked her as his mate for life. He swelled within her as he knotted and became tied with their chosen female. He would make sure that she did not leave their bed without her being pupped. She wanted pups of her own and he was more than willing to give them to her.

He pulled his fangs out of her shoulder as he licked the wounds clean with his tongue. Kagome had gone limp in his arms as the final throws of her passion sent her into a deep sleep.

Sesshoumaru moved his new mate with him as he rolled over to his side and brought the little miko with him. He was still knotted with her as he curled his body around Kagome's to keep her still and close to him. His tail came around to cover them as Sesshoumaru relaxed next to his mate. Sleep finally calmed him as he drifted off to sleep.

---oOo---

Kagome slowly started to wake up from her slumber. She felt warm and safe for the first time in her life as she slowly opened her eyes. She took a deep breath and tried to move her body. She stopped when she felt the pain that she was in. Her whole body hurt as she whimpered.

She felt the arm around her waist tighten around her as the vibration coming from behind her soothed her and she calmed down.

Sesshoumaru woke to the sounds of whimpers coming from his mate. His arms tighten around her waist as his inner inu purred to sooth her. He felt when Kagome relax in his hold as he started to lick her mating mark. He then moved and kissed her on her neck as he inhaled her scent. His eyes went wide when he noticed the subtle change to her scent. He smiled now knowing that his mate carried his heir.

He brought her closer to his chest as he said, "Good morning mate, how are you feeling?"

Kagome groaned, she felt like shit and her body hurt. She started to remember everything that happen the night before and her eyes opened wide. She was now mated to Sesshoumaru and they were tied for all eternity.

Then she remembered that she didn't do anything to please Sesshoumaru and she felt so ashamed of herself. He had gifted her with so much pleasure and she had just laid there like a lump on a log. Then she heard his words as she answered, "Good morning Sesshoumaru, I feel a little sore this morning."

Sesshoumaru picked up on the sudden change in his mate. He knew that she would be sore but why was she so sad and he was picking up the scent of her shame. 'Why is she ashamed?' Thought Sesshoumaru to himself as he pulled his mate closer to his chest.

Sesshoumaru turned Kagome over on her back as he looked at her. She didn't want to look at him as he hooked his clawed finger under her chin and turned her so she would look at him.

Tears were coming from her eyes as he asked, "Mate, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Kagome couldn't hold it in any more and burst into tears. She cried into his shoulder as he held her closer to his chest.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what was wrong with his mate as he sat up and pulled her into his lap. "Kagome, please tell me what's wrong."

Kagome continued to cry as Sesshoumaru rocked her in his lap. When she was calm enough she pulled away and didn't want to look at him. She said in a low voice, "You must think of me as a worthless mate. I didn't do anything to give you pleasure last night but just lay there."

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he turned her face to look at her and said, "You are not worthless. There was not much you could have done when I was the one to dominate you. Plus my spell to relax you for our mating wouldn't let you move too much so don't worry about it."

Sesshoumaru then kissed her with all the love and passion he felt for her. When they finally pulled apart he whispered into her ear. "I love you my Kagome."

Kagome stilled in his arms as she looked up at the Taiyoukai. She never thought that she would ever hear those five words come out of his mouth. She smiled as she kissed him again. When she pulled away from him she said, "I love you too Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru held his mate in his arms as he got up with her and went into the hot springs to relax. It was the only way that Kagome will be able to walk today if he let the warm water sooth her tired muscles.

Kagome was relaxing in his arms as he was gently massaging her back. She was enjoying his attention as he thought that this would be a good time to tell her the good news. "Kagome, I need to tell you something."

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as she looked at her mate. She smiled as she asked, "What is it?"

Sesshoumaru nuzzled her neck as he said, "You are carrying my pup."

Kagome's eyes opened wide as she started to breath hard. She looked at Sesshoumaru as she asked in a shaky voice, "I'm… I'm… I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, you are. You carry the next heir to the west." Said Sesshoumaru in her ear.

Kagome was now in a state of panic as she asked, "But what will the other lords think about our pup? They will never accept a hanyou as heir."

Sesshoumaru tired to sooth his mate as he said, "I don't care about what they think. I just care about you and all of our pups to come."

Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru had changed. He had chosen her as his mate and she was sure that he could protect them. But she still wished she had her potion, that way she could turn youkai and there would be no problems for him. "I wish I was a youkai, that way you wouldn't have any problems with the other lords."

Sesshoumaru put his finger on her lips and said, "Never ask to be something that you are not. Someone once offered to change you into a youkai so I can mate with you. I told them then, and now I'm telling you. I don't want you as a youkai I want you as Kagome. I fell in love with a human and human is what I want you to stay."

Kagome flushed as she heard his words. She didn't know that he felt so strongly about her changing into a youkai. She smiled, she was finally happy for the first time in her life.

When they were done bathing Sesshoumaru took Kagome back to their room. He opened the doors to his closet as he reached in and took out a red kimono and handed it to his mate.

Kagome looked at the kimono that Sesshoumaru had given her. It was a beautiful kimono. It was made from the finest silk and it had white little Inu's going across the bottom of the kimono. On her sleeves there were white sakura blossoms going down the entire length. It had a red obi with a crescent moon on it as she looked up with curiosity in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and said, "This is the mark of my mate. When you wear this kimono it will tell everyone here in the palace that you are the new Lady of the West."

Kagome smiled, as she got dressed. The kimono fit perfectly as Sesshoumaru helped her with the obi. She was still not used to putting on the damn thing. Once she was dressed Kagome helped Sesshoumaru get dressed. She eyed her mate as he wrapped his fundoshi around his body. She licked her lips wondering when she will be able to unwrap her gift as her arousal spiked.

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened wide as he caught her scent. He looked at her and noticed that she was looking at his fundoshi. He grinned as he said, "If you want to, later on tonight I will let you take it off."

Kagome blushed a furious red at being caught looking. She turned her head as she held out his juban and then his haori for him to slip his arms into. He pulled his hakama on as he tied it into place and then they were ready to leave.

Sesshoumaru offered his arm to his mate as they went down for the morning meal. All of the servants that they passed bowed deeply to the mated pair as they all gave recognition to the new lady of the castle.

They entered the dinning hall as they saw Rin there waiting for them.

---oOo---

Rin was sitting in her place waiting for her lord to come and join her for breakfast. She looked up from her hands as she heard the door open and saw as her Otou-san walking into the dinning hall. He had someone with him and when she saw who was with him she smiled wide at seeing Kagome.

Then Rin noticed the kimono that Kagome was wearing. It was the kimono that announced that her Otou-san had taken a mate. Her eyes began to water as she stood and rushed into Kagome's arms, as she yelled, "MAMA!!!"

Kagome stepped away from Sesshoumaru as she opened her arms wide for her pup. She caught the child in her embrace as she held her close to her chest. She had heard her scream as she laughed and said, "Yes my little Joji. I'm now your mother."

Rin could not have been any happier than she was at this moment in time. She had the mother she wished for and finally had a family to call her own. They all sat down to eat as they talked quietly among each other.

Rin had a question for her new mother as she asked, "Oka-san, what did you wish for Christmas?"

Kagome stopped eating as she thought about what she had asked for. Her eyes opened wide as she said, "I wished for a family to call my own and I also wished for my own pup. I guess I can say that this Christmas all of my wishes came true. I now have a family and soon I will have a pup to call my own."

Rin's eyes opened wide as she squealed, "YES! Rin will have a new brother or sister to play with soon."

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate and smiled. He had asked the Kami's for a wish that night too. He wanted a mate that he could love and protect but also be a true mother to the pup he had grown to love. He got that wish with Kagome and for the first time in his life he was happy.

Kagome didn't know what her new life would bring, but she would face whatever the challenges that the kami will bring to her. She had her wish granted this Christmas. She wasn't lonely anymore, she had a new family to love, and she had her own pup on the way. What more could she ask for. Her life was perfect.

---oOo---

Joji – baby girl

Takunokodomo – my child

Howaido – white

This is the end to my story. It only goes to prove that if you make a wish with your hearts desire then the Kami's might grant you that wish.

Merry Christmas to all, I hoped that you liked my Christmas story. It was one of life challenges and sacrifices. But in the end they all got what their heart desired.

This is a one shot there will be no more to this story. Unless I do an epilog to let you see what happens, but as of right now I'm not planning on it. I never write a sequel to any of my stories because once I'm done with it I usually don't know what else to write about so I stop.

Until the next time.

Ja ne!


End file.
